


Chrissie and Minnie’s First Trick-or-Treating

by DaniShine178, fandomingchild



Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (to humor Dani), Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Fluff, Boys in Skirts, Bratty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Caregiver Seo Changbin, Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Chan is called Chris, Concept: Felix is secretly Fluttershy, Day6 Ensemble, Everyone Loves Bang Chan, Everyone Loves Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, JYP nation solidarity, Little Bang Chan, Little Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Mother Hen Hwang Hyunjin, Mother Hen Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Plushies, Polyamory, TWICE Ensemble - Freeform, briefly, itzy ensemble - Freeform, more angst than normal and it’s M’s fault, no beta we die like men!, or women and enbies in our case, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: When Felix and Chris present the idea of trick-or-treating, their boyfriends are, understandably, very confused. But as they explain, the idea grows on them, leading to a full night of fun! (And a full pillowcase of candy.) There’s mischief and meltdowns, playdates and pumpkins, but above all, spooky and sweet times for Minho and Chris.RATED FOR SWEARING AND CONTENT THAT MAY MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591912
Comments: 32
Kudos: 95





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Caregivers: Felix (Mummy), Hyunjin (Mama), Seungmin (Puppy), Changbin (Bubba), Jisung (Papa), Jeongin (Dada)  
> Littles: Chris (1-2), Minho (3-5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chris and Felix start talking about trick-or-treating, the others get confused and then persuaded to try something new this Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - In a weird chain of events, Dani and I got the idea for this Halloween fic and agreed to write it together! Updates will come as events happen in real time, which I think is pretty cool
> 
> Dani - I am so glad we finally wrote something together! Although, this only proves my point that we probably shouldn’t meet irl lol

“Alright, Minho, kitty, can you hand Bubba the blue tack?” Changbin requested, currently balanced on top of a step-ladder as he held up one end of a string of paper bats.

Minho glanced up at the bats before pouting. “Why bats, Bubba? Bats scawy. Kitties cute, wike Minnie.”

“We already have so many kitty cats, Minnie,” Seungmin argued, coming around the little to hand his hyung the sticky tack. “We have a lot of kitty cats on the front lawn, and Mama and Mummy are hanging up kitties right now in the kitchen.”

As if on cue, Hyunjin called, “Any more and we’ll be up to our ears in kitties!”

Minho stomped his foot. “No such thing as too many kitties,” he said.

“Minnie, baby, that better not be an attitude that Mama and I are hearing!” Felix warned, his voice carrying from the kitchen.

“No, Mummy, Minnie being good kitty!” Minho argued.

Chris giggled from his spot on the living room floor, just a tad too little to be helping hang decorations. “Minnie cute kitty.” He let out a small gasp, eyes widening with delight. “Minnie kitty fow twicks o’ tweats!”

“That’s a great idea, Chrissie!” Felix said, ruffling his hair as he passed by to grab more tacks to pin growing numbers of animals (or rather, cats exclusively) to the wall. “And what about you, little one?”

Chris pressed a finger to his lips before exclaiming, “St’awbewwy!”

“Is that because of your hair, baby?” Felix called over his shoulder, now handing the tacks to Hyunjin. Chris nodded enthusiastically as a response, and Felix assumed the silence was confirmation.

Seungmin looked over with a raised brow when he felt a tug on his sleeve. A confused Minho stood right beside him, a small pout forming on his face. “Aw, what’s the matter, little kitty?”

“Minnie don’t unda’stan’ Mummy and Chwissie, Puppy,” Minho whined.

Chris tilted his head cutely, like a puppy. “Wha’ doesn’ Minnie un’ewstan’?” he said.

“Chrissie, can you take out your paci and say that again?” Jisung asked, finally looking up from his phone. “None of us can understand that.”

After a hesitant whine, he handed his pacifier to Jeongin, next to him and more or less supervising, and said, “Minnie, wha’ don’t chu undewstand?”

“Wha’s t’ick oh- twick ah-” Minho huffed. “Mummy, wha’s twicks ow tweats?”

Felix hummed from his spot in the kitchen as he assisted Hyunjin in tacking up the banner of “spooky” kitties. “I could’ve sworn I explained it before.”

“That was probably to Minho, not our little kitty Minnie,” Jeongin teased. He joined the two in the kitchen. “I can give you a break if you want, hyung.”

Before Felix could make a move, Hyunjin was taking advantage of the offer, groaning and whining dramatically. “Innie, _please_ take over, my arms are killing me! Here, just -” he shoved what was left of the banner into Jeongin’s hands and practically fell off the stepladder he and Felix had been using “- take this, and help Felix put it up! Thanks, Innie, you’re a lifesaver!” He collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table as Minho and Chris giggled in the other room.

“Mama ‘s funny,” the latter observed sagely. 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Annoying and unhelpful, maybe, but I wouldn’t say funny,” he muttered under his breath. He raised his voice to say, “Will someone else take over helping Innie with this so I can explain trick-or-treating to our little kitty?” No one moved. Not even Jisung, who had yet to actually help out with the process of decorating. “Well, don’t all of you jump at once.”

Changbin smacked the back of Jisung’s head. “Come on, go take over for Lix, the rest of us are doing our part,” he said.

“Chwissie isn’t!” Minho cried, but Seungmin quickly shut him down with, “Chrissie is a baby berry today, he can’t.” Chris gurgled happily at the pet name.

Once Jisung (albeit _very_ begrudgingly) took over for Felix, the younger of the Aussie boys approached the littles with a soft smile on his face. “So, our little kitty’s confused about trick-or-treating?”

Minho nodded, a pout forming on his face again. “What’s twicks ow tweating?”

“It’s a Halloween tradition, kitty,” Felix stated. When Minho’s pout didn’t disappear, the caregiver continued. “Trick or treating is when people dress up and go from house to house to get candy. You knock on the door and shout ‘Trick or Treat’ when the people open the door. Then they give you candy.”

“But no eating it until we’ve checked for bad things!” Hyunjin chided, somewhat paying attention to the conversation. “Mama doesn’t want to take his babies to the doctor’s because of a meanie.”

“How much candy we get, Mummy?” Minho questioned. His pout was nowhere to be seen now, and he seemed fascinated by what Felix was telling him.

Felix snickered. “It depends. When Mummy was younger, there were some years I’d get enough candy to fill a pillowcase!”

Minho and Chris gasped at the very idea of so many delectable sweets. “So much candy!” Minho cheered. He looked around the room, smiling at all of his caregivers. “Can Minnie and Chwissie do it? Can we?”

All six caregivers gave each other wary glances as they gravitated towards the living room, though Felix and Jisung’s looks veered towards the side of, “Sure, why not?”

“I mean…” Hyunjin began biting his lip. “I’m sure they won’t be the only littles out, right?”

“Would anyone even be doing trick-or-treating?” Seungmin questioned.

“Of course, there would,” Changbin argued. “I remember seeing kids and littles going trick-or-treating last year.”

Minho, who had since conned his way into a place on Seungmin’s lap, looked up at Jeongin with bright eyes, blown wide and practically sparkling with the idea of getting a whole pillowcase full of candy. His dark, glittering irises that bled right into his pupils begged silently for a chance, even a small one, to experience this. 

Minho tapped Chris, still on the floor, with his foot, and he whined until he got the memo and copied Minho’s puppy eyes. Chris’s gaze wasn’t quite as piercing, but still adorable, and God, two pairs of shimmering eyes on Jeongin and pleading desperately without sound? He had melted the second Chris decided for his long lashes to flutter apart.

“I think they should be able to go.” Jeongin spoke almost mindlessly; he was still transfixed by Minho and Chris’s gazes.

“Yah! Jeongin, are you a man or a mouse?” Hyunjin snapped, a small glare on his face. One look at Minho and Chris, though, quickly changed his tune. “Okay, I get it. Mouse all the way for our babies.”

Jisung snickered until Hyunjin and Jeongin both scowled at him. He cleared his throat. “Come on, why shouldn’t they be able to go?” he said with an easy smile, and Minho and Chris’s faces lit up. “We can go with them to make sure everything goes smoothly, and besides, they’ll look super cute! How could you say no to a little strawberry and kitty?”

“You just want to get a pillowcase full of candy, too,” Changbin deadpanned. Jisung pressed his lips into a thin line and spoke no more.

Felix chuckled. “It would be pretty easy to get them costumes.”

“Dwess up,” Chris gasped, eyes sparkling.

“Yeah, Mamas and Daddies and Puppy and Bubba all dwess up too!” Minho cheered. Chris nodded enthusiastically.

Changbin, humming, picked Chris up and pulled him into his lap. “Really? What do our kitty and strawberry think Bubba should be?” He pressed a kiss to Chris’s cheek and melted when he giggled.

Chris pouted, sticking his thumb in his mouth as he thought. “Uh...uhm...Chwissie t’inks...a bunny?”

“Bubba should be a piggie,” Minho argued. He gave his headspace brother a small, but cute glare that earned the little a warning tap on his bottom from Seungmin. Crocodile tears sprung up in the little’s eyes as he looked at the caregiver. “No spankies, Puppy, Minnie be good.”

Chris, however, seemed to be thinking again before gasping. “Bubba a pabbit!”

While the other caregivers quietly snickered, Changbin chose to ignore those traitors and have some fun of his own. “Okay, babies, Bubba could be a pabbit. Maybe…” His eyes travelled across his boyfriends before locking onto his target. “Maybe Papa could be a little squirrel.”

The other caregivers broke out into laughter while Jisung’s eyes widened. “What? No, I couldn’t -”

“Papa can be a squirrelie!” Minho squealed, bouncing on Seungmin’s lap. He gasped, spinning around to face the caregiver. “And Puppy be puppy!”

“Puppy’s _gotta_ be puppy!” Chris seconded before Seungmin could get a word in. “An’… maybe Dada is a fox?” He frowned. “Ow Mama?” He pursed his lips for a moment, then turned to Minho with a pitiful look. “Minnie, help, p’ease. Is Dada ow Mama a bettew fox?” 

Minho tapped his chin before gasping. “Mama can be llama, and Dada be fox!”

Felix snickered. “And what does that leave for Mummy, babies?”

“Uh...uhm…” Chris pouted around his thumb as his eyes trailed off. They eventually found a focus point via the TV, where his bubba had earlier put on _My Little Pony_ for the two littles. As Chris focused back on the episode, his eyes widened. “Mummy- Mummy, wook!”

All of the caregivers turned their focus to the episode just as the character Fluttershy opened her mouth and a deep voice left the pastel yellow pony’s mouth. Everyone burst out into laughter, including Felix himself. He leaned over to his little berry and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Do you want Mummy to be Fluttershy?”

“Mummy be the best Fwutta-shy!” Minho cheered while Chris nodded with a gummy smile. 

“He’s right, you really will make the best Fluttershy, hyung,” Jeongin teased him.

“Hey, our babies know a good idea when they see one,” Felix retorted, a smile on his face. “I was about to suggest the exact same thing.” He gave the littles a wink, earning delighted giggles from the boys.

“Chrissie -” Chris’s wide eyes snapped to Jeongin, who was holding his phone and biting his lip “- when you say you want to be a strawberry, do you mean, like, a real strawberry, or…” Muttering under his breath, Jeongin opened up an image in his camera roll of a simple outfit and showed it to Chris. The outfit in question was a red t-shirt with yellow spots, though they were shaped more like teardrops, on top of a sparkly green tutu. “Do you want to wear something like this?”

“Let Minnie see!” Minho whined, squirming in Seungmin’s lap. Jeongin chuckled as he showed his screen to Minho. A bright smile broke across the little’s face. “Chwissie should do that! He’d be a cute bewwy!”

Chris nodded, his smile growing as he started babbling happily. “Aw, someone’s getting really small, huh?” Changbin cooed.

“Oh, oh, if Chwissie’s weawin’ a tutu, can Minnie weaw one too?” Minho asked.

“Of course, kitty!” Jisung reassured. “You can be our little princess kitty!”

Minho’s mouth formed a comical O as his eyes shone. Changbin threw a hand over his mouth to suppress a snort. Unfortunately, in his usual fashion, he wasn’t at all slick and Minho’s expression shattered like glass as he said in accusing tone, “See, Bubba weally is piggie!”

“Pabbit!” Chris babbled as the others politely tried to pass off their laughter as violent coughing fits. (Jisung, Felix, and Jeongin were having a significantly harder time than Seungmin and Hyunjin.) Changbin could feel his soul leaving his body.

Hyunjin cleared his throat. “Should we look for costumes online?” he said, and Changbin looked at him like he was a saint, complete with starry eyes and an awed, grateful expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani - Expect the next update next week on the 24th!


	2. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole week before Halloween is always fun and a bit stressful. This is very much the case for Chris and Minho’s caregivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - this part has some of my favorite scenes, ngl. Boys in skirts galore!!! I also think both of our styles become prominent at some points, and I think it’s fascinating how we’ll switch between melding and separating. Try and guess who wrote what if you’d like!
> 
> Dani - I swear, I think I melted a grand total of *redacted* times while writing this! It was so much fun!

_ ~7 Days Until Halloween~ _

“Alright, babies, we’re almost at the costume store,” Changbin announced.

Minho started to bounce in his seat and cheer. “Costume! Costume! Minnie’s gonna be a kitty!” Chris, who was bordering on babyspace, let out a small gasp and started rapidly clapping his hands.

Hyunjin snickered, placing a kiss on his little kitty’s cheek. “Now, remember the rules, kitty. You have to be holding someone’s hand at all times. No talking to strangers if one of us isn’t present.”

“Minnie knows, Mama,” Minho chirped.

Felix looked back at his babies from the passenger seat, a smile on his face. “And if you start feeling smaller, just let us know.”

“Minnie will, Mummy,” Minho stated, a whine in his voice.

“We’re just reminding you because we care about you, kitten,” Jeongin chided.

Once the van was parked and everyone had piled out, the group of eight made their way into the mall. It had been agreed upon prior that Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin would go with Minho in search of costumes while Jeongin, Changbin, and Felix took Chris. That way they could easily divide and conquer looking for costumes. 

Chris, who had always been nervous in public spaces while little, especially malls, was made calmer by the clutch of Felix’s soft hand and the shield of Changbin’s wide frame. Jeongin led the fray, pulling them first into a clothing shop that specialized for littles. While they were looking for a costume, the green tutu Chris wanted was more likely to be found here.

“Good morning, sirs!” a woman greeted them with a toothy smile as they entered, and Jeongin gave her a friendly nod. Chris shrank completely behind Changbin. “Can I help you find anything today?”

Jeongin, Felix, and Changbin shared a brief but wary glance. “Tutus,” Felix said finally, tentatively.

“Ah, you three must have a precious little girl at home!” the same employee cooed without missing a beat.

“Er…” Jeongin rubbed the back of his neck.

Changbin said gently, “Chrissie?” Chris squeezed Felix’s hand so hard he hissed as he peaked his head out from the comfortable space of his buffer from the world, Changbin.

The woman blushed but recovered quickly. “Oh, my mistake! I’m very sorry! Please, allow me to lead you, skirts are just this way.” She gestured towards the back of the small shop. She spoke as she walked, not that Chris or his caregivers minded the awkward silence being filled. “You won’t find anything in the little boys’ section just yet, but we have plenty of skirts in the girls’ section. Ah- here we go! I hope you find everything you’re looking for, thank you for your understanding!”

After a mutual half-bow, the woman left, leaving the group in the abandoned section of the store. Felix pointed out this fact to Chris, who took a few steps towards a wall of tutus after a moment of hesitation. Chris looked through all of the tutus, fingers gently running over the material of each before stopping on pastel green tutu that seemed to be very similar to a petticoat. However, while it had the poof and appearance of a petticoat, it was definitely a tutu. 

“Do you like this one, berry?” Changbin asked, the smile on his face matching the soft tone he used with the little. Chris nodded as he suckled a bit harder on his paci.

Jeongin cooed, pressing a kiss on his baby berry’s forehead. “It’s such a cute choice, Chrissie!”

“And if it’ll make you feel better, Mummy can wear a skirt with his costume, too,” Felix offered. Chris’s eyes widened, and he furiously nodded his head. The younger Aussie laughed softly. “Then, how about we go search for a good costume for Mummy, as well as Bubba and Dada?”

Jeongin and Changbin shared a pleased look. So far, things were going pretty well for the group.

On the opposite side of the mall, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin weren’t having nearly as much success with Minho as the others were with Chris. Things certainly weren’t going the way they had hoped, and that was being gracious.

Granted, it had started alright. Minho was well-behaved - if a little excitable and having to be reminded to hold Hyunjin’s hand every minute - as they walked through the mall and into the costume shop they had their sights set on. Minho had rushed inside with Hyunjin close behind and managed to find a puppy, squirrel, and llama costumes (“costumes” was a stretch; they were ears and face paint) within five minutes, but the struggle came when Minho couldn’t find a costume, which kicked off everything going downhill. 

“Seungmin, did you manage to find any more cat costumes?” Jisung called from across the shop, holding the only two cat costumes he could manage to scrape up, neither of which were made for a little in any way.

“Nope. Hyunjin?” Seungmin shouted back. He was hand-in-hand with Minho and desperately searching for a costume that fit the little’s requirements. Such requirements for the costume were: it was preferably all black or black with sparkles, was made for a little to wear, would fit Minho, and wasn’t sold out. So far, nothing had managed to fit all of those. The bar was on the floor and this store had managed to dig underground.

Minho’s lip quivered. Three pairs of eyes landed on him when he sniffled, the trembling moving down his body.

“Oh, kitten,” Hyunjin cooed, rushing over to his baby and bringing him into a hug. “It’s okay, Minnie; we’re bound to find something.”

Minho rubbed at his eyes rather aggressively, doing his absolute best to keep his cheeks dry and look away from the pitying looks his caregivers and the other shoppers were giving him. He didn’t even look up when Jisung said in a tender voice, “Kitty? Can you look at Papa, please?” 

With a touch as light as a feather, Jisung cupped Minho’s face and turned his gaze from the floor to his eyes. His heart broke seeing his red, watery eyes. “My sweet kitty, what’s wrong, baby?”

“Muh-Minnie just wanna buh-be a kitty,” Minho whimpered, his voice wavering as he spoke.

“And you will be, sweetie,” Hyunjin claimed. “We just have to keep looking.”

Minho sniffled, tears threatening to spill over. “Bu-But, what if the kitty costumes are all gone?”

Seungmin gently ruffled the little’s hair. “Then we can go to a different store.”

“Or we could get some kitty ears, a cute little onesie, a tutu, and some other cute things, baby,” Jisung offered. He gently brushed some hair out of the little’s face. “So no tears, little kitty. Everything’s going to be alright.”

Minho nodded, a pout forming on his face as he continued to sniffle. 

“Let’s look just once more for a kitty costume,” Seungmin said, “and if we can’t find anything, we passed at least three other clothing shops on our way here.”

“Okay, Puppy,” Minho muttered. He latched onto Hyunjin’s hand as the caregiver gently guided him towards the costumes.

However, one thorough sweep of the store later, the closest the group of four could find was a sparkly white cat costume that was just a tad too small for Minho. Fearing more tears as he relayed the news to the little, Seungmin quickly squatted down in front of Minho and held the hand that was not gripping Hyunjin’s wrist like a vice. “Minnie, how about you just pick out some ears like Papa, Mama, and Puppy did?” he said.

“But what about-”

“We can get you a nice shirt and tutu somewhere else,” he reassured.

Minho was silent for a moment, tears swelling up in his eyes, before giving a small nod while gnawing on his cheek. Before moving, he craned his head up and whispered to Hyunjin, “Mama, Minnie feewin’ smallew.” 

Hyunjin cracked a smile and pressed a kiss on Minho’s forehead. “Such a good little kitty for telling Mama. Do you want your paci, baby?” Minho nodded furiously, a hint of a smile appearing on his face.

“One paci coming up for the baby,” Jisung announced, pulling out the small case that held the pacifier. “Do you want a mask, too, kitty, or just your paci?”

“Just paci,” Minho mumbled. He was already making grabby hands for his pacifier. While not his favorite, it came close; the paci was black but covered in glitter, with a whisker design on either side of the shield and a ring with letters that read, “kitty cat.”

“Okay, little kitty, give Papa a moment,” Jisung chided. He opened the case before popping the pacifier into Minho’s mouth.

Minho giggled before attempting to press a kiss on Jisung’s cheek. A pout formed on his face when he realized the pacifier interfered with that. “Cute little kitty,” Seungmin teased, tickling Minho’s chin. “Now, let’s go searching for some cute ears.” 

Thankfully, finding a pair of kitty ears was far easier than finding a whole kitty costume. Minho found a set of black kitty ears with pink bows and bells attached to the base of the ears that he flat-out adored. The ears were clip-ons as opposed to a headband, which Minho’s caregivers were grateful for. The last headband they had gotten him looked adorable, sure, but it was definitely not worth Minho whining and crying about his head aching at the end of the day.

With their animal ears and face paint purchased, the group made their way towards the shop Changbin had said he, Felix, Jeongin, and Chris would be in. After dealing with the same peppy woman that had greeted the previous group, they found their other halves still lingering by the tutus Chris had liked so much. Felix was busy staring at assorted pink and yellow pleated skirts when the others arrived, but Changbin and Jeongin’s eyes immediately locked on Minho’s puffy, red face that somehow held a grin.

“Minnie, were you crying, kitty?” Changbin questioned.

“And did you start feeling smaller?” Jeongin asked.

Felix perked up and spun around to face the newly arrived group, eyebrows raised. His eyes widened upon seeing his little kitty with tear-stained cheeks, and he rushed right over to the little. “My sweet little kitty, what’s wrong?”

“We could only find kitty ears,” Seungmin explained, keeping his voice low so only Felix could hear, “so we decided to check out some of the stuff here.”

“Minnie!” Chris squealed. He toddled over to his headspace brother with the green tutu in hand. “Wook, pwetty!”

Minho gasped, his pacifier almost falling out of his mouth as he did. “Weally pwetty!”

Jeongin glanced back at the tutus before getting an idea. “Minnie, baby, why don’t we look at some of the pretty tutus? Then you and Chrissie can match a little.”

“That’s a great idea, Innie,” Hyunjin responded. He smiled down at Minho and gently ruffled his hair. “You and Chrissie can look at the tutus while Mama goes to find you a cute little top to go with whatever you pick out.”

“Otay, Mama!” Minho chirped. Taking hold of Chris’s hand, the two littles toddled over to the rack of tutus.

While the little ones looked over the tutus with wide eyes, Hyunjin tracked down the woman who had greeted him when they first entered the store to get some help. Looking through the onesies and the shirts led to Hyunjin not only finding a cute black blouse with ruffles on the front and puffy sleeves for Minho, but also a red onesie with black tear-drop shaped dots for Chris. While Hyunjin was on his personal quest, Seungmin, who had remained by the littles, had managed to find a choker with a kitty paw charm attached to it. On top of that, Minho found a tutu that appeared to be a black version of Chris’s. In short, the earlier crisis was averted rather nicely. The best part was that everyone now had their Halloween costumes.

_ ~5 Days Until Halloween~ _

_ From: Dalsan-ri Board _

_ To: Dalsan-ri Citizens _

_ Subject: Rules to Observe this Halloween _

_ Dear citizens of Dalsan-ri, _

_ Due to our town’s sudden increase in littles over the past two years, the board has agreed upon a set of rules for trick-or-treating this Halloween that we hope can help everyone have a good experience. Please read them closely, be courteous of others, and follow these rules to the best of your ability. _

  * _Keep your house lights on if you would like trick-or-treaters._


  * Keep your house lights off if you would NOT like trick-or-treaters.


  * Houses with lights on will be expected to welcome trick-or-treaters of all kinds.


  * Do not attempt to trick-or-treat at a house that has its lights off.


  * As long as they follow these guidelines, anyone is welcome to trick-or-treat, including littles.


  * Children under the age of eight, littles with a headspace under the age of eight, and littles with a fluid headspace age need to have a parent, guardian, or caregiver of at least 16 years old accompanying them.


  * Have fun!



_ Thank you for your understanding, and Happy Halloween! _

Felix took another sip of his tea as Jeongin finished reading the neighborhood’s annual reminder of trick-or-treating guidelines. “Well, good to know they’re making certain that littles can actually experience trick-or-treating.”

“And that they won’t get harassed by the houses handing out candy,” Jisung added, running his fingers through Chris’s hair as the little drifted off to sleep on his lap. “Last thing I want is for Chrissie to have a bad run-in when he should be getting candy.”

Seungmin made an uneasy sound, glancing at Minho, barely conscious in Hyunjin’s lap. “I’m still a little worried,” he admitted. “There’s bound to be jerks regardless, and Minnie is always so energetic…” He hugged his own mug of tea closer to his chest, eyes downcast.

Changbin put a gentle hand on Minho’s knee. “Minnie, baby?” he said, jiggling his leg just slightly. He whispered into Minho’s ear, “Can you go say hi to Puppy, kitty? His head is being mean to him again.”

Minho gave a dutiful nod and rolled off of Hyunjin, then proceeded to toddle over to Seungmin and promptly plop down into his lap. Seungmin’s smile was twitchy as he wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist.

“You’re so mean, Binnie,” Hyunjin whined, pulling Changbin closer by the hips, “you took my kitty away from me and now I have no one to cuddle!”

“Hyunjin, I’m already in your lap,” Changbin pointed out. Hyunjin grumbled.

Chris gave a tired giggle that was quickly followed by a yawn, and he nuzzled Jisung’s thigh, readjusting to get more comfortable on his caregiver’s stick-thin legs.

As Jeongin stood up to clean up his mug, he couldn’t help but smile down at his little berry. “Everything should be fine.”

_ ~1 Day Until Halloween~ _

Chris was in a bit an older headspace, far too excited to slip any further than two. He was busy crawling around and playing with Minho as best as he was able. Admittedly, this meant he was primarily playing with soft foam blocks and scribbling in a coloring book. Shortly after naptime, though, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. What the caregivers found a bit odd was that their little berry kept running his hands up and down his legs.

About an hour into this, Felix and Hyunjin approached their baby. The little looked up from plushies and flashed his mommies a big smile. “Mummy! Mama! Hi!” 

Felix giggled, kneeling down and bringing their little berry into a hug. “Hey, Chrissie, how’s our little baby doing?”

“Not a baby, Mama,” Chris argued, a small pout appearing. However, it quickly disappeared and was replaced by his smile once again. “Chwissie big boy!”

“That’s right, you are,” Hyunjin responded. The slightest hint of a teasing lilt was in his voice. “You’re our big boy! Our big berry baby!” He reached forward and gently ran his fingers up and down Chris’s tummy, earning a loud laugh from the little. 

“Tickles, Mama!” he whined, weakly pushing Hyunjin off. Hyunjin eventually relented, sitting back on his heels. Chris kept his gaze on them, holding his favorite stuffie, a plush wolf named Kaya, close to his chest while mindlessly rubbing his calves, which didn’t go unnoticed.

Felix gently held his wrist. “Baby, what’s this about?” he asked. Chris cocked his head. “Why do you keep rubbing your legs, little one?”

“Is something wrong?” added Hyunjin.

Chris’s lips parted into a small o, then turned downwards in a pout. “Pwickly,” he complained. His pout deepened and he continued when neither Felix nor Hyunjin gave a response. “Chwissie’s wegs fuwwy. Wan’ ‘em smooth an’ pwetty -” he reached over and edged up the leg of Felix’s sweats, revealing his shaved legs “- wike Mummy.”

Hyunjin cupped Chris’s cheek. “Is that all, baby?” When Chris gave a small nod, his pout remaining, the caregivers let out awes and brought him into a tight hug. “Aw, baby berry, all you had to do was ask us.”

Felix pulled back from the hug and smiled at the baby berry. “So, baby berry, want Mummy and Mama to shave your legs?” Chris nodded fervently, looking dead into Felix’s eyes as his face broke into a grin. “Then let’s get going.”

In a sudden show of strength, Hyunjin pulled Chris to his feet and swept him up into his arms to carry him bridal style. Chris let out a giggle that sounded more like a shriek (Jeongin stuck his head into the room to make sure everything was alright) as Hyunjin carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom. Felix stayed close behind just in case Hyunjin stumbled.

Once inside, Hyunjin set Chris down on the ledge of the bathtub while Felix rummaged around in the cabinet to pull out their needed supplies. “Alright, baby berry, you’re going to be still for Mama and Mummy, right?”

Chris nodded, his gummy smile reappearing. “Chwissie be a good bewwy!”

Half an hour and one shaving cream mess later, Chris was left gaping at his legs as Hyunjin rubbed lotion onto them, murmuring, “Soft. Pwetty.”

“Yes, baby, they’re very soft,” Felix echoed. He pressed a kiss to Chris’s cheek and ruffled his hair.

Chris giggled as Hyunjin, after rubbing the excess lotion into his hands, pulled him to his feet and kissed the other side of his face. “T’ank ‘ou, Mama! T’ank ‘ou, Mummy!” 

Hyunjin brought the little into a tight embrace. “It’s no problem at all, baby berry.”

“Anything to help you have a great Halloween,” Felix stated, joining the hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next update on Halloween!!! It ended up being longer than we thought it would, so we split it into two parts for easier reading. Make sure to look out for both!


	3. Halloween Night (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween has finally arrived, and the littles can’t wait to get started! When they finally get on their way, they make lots of new friends, but foes aren’t far behind either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani - Prepare for cuteness and some angst...M suggested it, and I said yes.
> 
> M - in Dani’s defense, this would have been a LOT angstier had she not turned down a few more concepts I had in mind lol
> 
> Warning: posted quickly, some formatting errors may occur

The entire morning and early afternoon, both Chris and Minho were practically bouncing off the walls, begging their caregivers to, “Please, pretty please!” let them get into their costumes early. By the time the caregivers put them down for their naps, the littles had broken out the pouts, tears, and puppy dog eyes. This very quickly led to Hyunjin and Felix cooing over their babies and promising them they could get into their costumes right after naptime. 

Minho, as usual, was the first of the two littles to wake up from his nap. He rubbed at his eyes, giving his pacifier a small suckle as he sat up. “Mama?” he called groggily. 

“Right here, Minnie,” Hyunjin said from next to Chris’s crib, gently lifting the baby up and out. He smiled at Minho. “Perfect timing, little kitty, Mama was just about to wake you up.”

Minho yawned and scrubbed at his eyes. “Costume?” he said, rapidly growing awake.

“Be patient, kitty,” Felix reminded him with a tap on his thigh, settling at the foot of his bed. “Are you dry, baby?” Minho whined as his face turned red from the question.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Minnie,” Hyunjin argued. He walked over to the changing table with a groggy Chris secure in his arms. “It happens. Now, will you answer Mummy?” He laid Chris down and began changing him, nodding and humming along to his babbling to humor him.

“Wet,” Minho whispered, his face in his hands. He insisted, “But only a lil!”

“Thank you for telling me, kitty,” Felix said in a voice that was, as usual, sweeter than honey. He passed Minho’s cat plushie, Soonie, which had fallen off the bed during the little’s nap, to his little kitty. “Let’s get you to the potty so we can change you, and then we’ll get you into your costume!” That quickly put some pep back into Minho as he stumbled out of his bed and pushed back the canopy above his bed to run to the bathroom, Felix not far behind and laughing under his breath.

After helping Minho into a new pull-up (thankfully without much whining), the two returned to the nursery. Hyunjin had already started getting their little berry all dressed up, managing to slip the red onesie on over Chris’s head.

Felix brought out the shopping bag holding Minho’s costume. “Now, Minnie, do you want to wear some shorts under the tutu?” Minho tapped his chin, genuinely thinking the idea over before giving a small nod.

“Lix, catch!” Hyunjin called out as he tossed a pair of black compression shorts. Felix turned around and caught the shorts. He took a moment to admire how quickly Hyunjin managed to get a giggling, wriggling Chris into the green tutu and a pair of white knee socks with strawberries printed across them.

“Thank you, Mama,” Minho chirped. Felix helped the little into the shorts, earning a smile from the little kitty. “Thank you, Mummy.”

“You’re welcome, my little kitty,” Felix responded, giving Minho’s hair a quick ruffle. “Now, for the rest of your cute costume.”

Since Minho was in an older headspace, it was far easier to get him dressed up into the adorable costume. The tutu was put on first, followed by the black blouse that Hyunjin had picked out for the little, and finally a pair of black knee socks with a cat ear design at the hem. Felix then took care clipping the kitty ears into Minho’s hair in such a way that the little wouldn’t complain later about a headache. Once the little kitty was completely dressed up, Felix couldn’t hold back the kisses and cuddles that came from seeing Minho looking just so cute.

“Icky!” Minho whined, but he didn’t struggle.

“Minnie, Chris,” Hyunjin called, “do you want to show everyone else how cute you look?” Minho’s eyes shone with excitement at the idea.

“Papa!” Chris gurgled as he wriggled around in Hyunjin’s arms, giddy and slipping further and further.

“Yes, baby berry, you can show Papa, and Dada, Bubba, and Puppy, too, and I bet they’ll all think you look adorable.” Hyunjin pressed a chaste kiss to Chris’s cheek, and he clapped and giggled with joy.

Minho cocked his head as he looked to Felix. “Go show Bubba?”

Felix nodded, giving the little an encouraging smile. “Let’s go show Bubba how pretty you look.”

Minho let out a loud squeal as he grabbed hold of Felix’s hand and pulled him out of the nursery, Hyunjin still cradling Chris not far behind. Downstairs, the four of them found Seungmin and Changbin nursing their midday cups of coffee while Jeongin set out the candy bowl for later trick-or-treaters and Jisung got in the way.

“We come bearing a little kitty and berry!” Felix announced as he strolled into the kitchen. Immediately, the eyes of the others, which soon crinkled from their smiles, landed on Minho and Chris. The former was nervously fiddling with his tutu.

Jisung gasped before faking a shocked expression. He rubbed at his eyes, earning giggles from the two costumed little ones. “Lix, Hyunjin, I think we lost our babies, because I’m seeing an actual kitty and berry right in front of me!”

“It’s me, Papa!” Minho cheered, his nerves starting to disappear.

Jisung rubbed at his eyes again before quickly lifting Minho off the ground and spinning him around. Loud, delighted squeals left the little kitty’s mouth as Jisung continued on. “My little Minnie is such a cute little kitty that he completely tricked Papa!”

“Yah! Don’t spin him too much, or you’ll make him all dizzy,” Changbin chided. A small whine escaped Minho’s lips as Jisung stopped the spinning, the little looking at his bubba to pout. Changbin, however, knew just how to turn his kitty’s frown upside-down. “You look adorable, kitten.”

Sure enough, Minho’s smile returned right away. “Thank you, Bubba!”

“And our little berry is just so sweet,” Jeongin cooed, running a finger under Chris’s chin. 

Seungmin set down his coffee mug to pinch Chris’s cheek and add, “I could just eat you up, baby berry!” The little squirmed and giggled in Hyunjin’s arms, relishing in the attention.

While the caregivers turned their focus to give Chris his moment in the spotlight, Minho wormed his way out of Jisung’s arms and started to slink over to the candy bowl, sitting unsupervised on the counter. However, just when he was an inch away from unattended candy, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and fingers start running up and down his sides.

“No! No tickles!” Peals of loud laughter left the little kitten as Felix and Jisung tickled without mercy.

“Sorry, Minnie, but the tickle monsters love little kitties,” Jisung stated, a playful smirk forming on his face.

Felix chuckled. “Especially little kitties who try taking candy.”

“Dada, hewp!” Minho screeched in between giggles.

Jeongin eyed his hyungs as they continued to tickle the older little. “Do you promise not to try and steal more candy?”

“Pah-Pwomise!” Minho squealed. “Minnie be good kitty!”

“Let him go, hyungs,” Jeongin ordered, his voice remaining calm. Letting out whines not far off from that of the littles, Jisung and Felix let up, allowing Jeongin to scoop Minho into his arms.

Changbin looked down when he felt Chris tug on the leg of his pants. He smiled, squatting down next to him. “Bubba an’ eve’yone else gonna get into costumes too?” Chris inquired. 

“When we gonna go twicks-ow-tweats?” Minho demanded to know.

Chris’s eyes widened. “Can Chwissie have paci twicks-ow-tweating?” 

Hyunjin placed a gentle hand on Chris’s back and looked towards Minho. “Calm down, babies, one question at a time,” he said. He turned his focus to Chris. “Berry, your first question was...?”

“Bubba an’ eve’yone gonna get into cost-cost…” The little huffed as the word that had just been easy to say was now very difficult.

Changbin, thankfully, had heard the whole question. “Our little berry wanted to know if we were going to get into our costumes too.” Chris smiled at his bubba before wrapping him in a hug as best as he could.

“Well, Mummy was about to get in the Fluttershy costume,” Felix admitted. When he heard one of his boyfriends (probably Jisung, the little goblin) snicker, he rolled his eyes. “I wanted to do my makeup, and that takes a bit.”

Seungmin wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist and pulled him in for a back hug. “I’m pretty certain most of us have to do some makeup as well, so we can help.”

“I was just planning to put on the ears and that shirt Jeongin got me last Christmas,” Jisung admitted.

Changbin chuckled. “Same here.”

“I wasn’t even going to wear a fox shirt,” Jeongin confessed. Seungmin, Felix, and Hyunjin stared at their (lazy) boyfriends with unamused expressions.

“Then you two can watch the babies and feed them dinner while we get ready,” Hyunjin retorted. He then turned his focus to Minho. “Now, kitty, what was your question?”

Minho let out a dramatic sigh, flopping against Hyunjin. “When we gonna go twicks-ow-tweating, Mama?”

“Well, most of the houses won’t be giving out candy until about six or so,” Jeongin stated.

Before anyone could ask, Jisung whipped out his phone and said, “It’s just past four now, so we have around two hours.”

“Movie!” Chan insisted, bouncing in Changbin’s lap.

Minho’s jaw fell open, his paci thankfully being caught by Hyunjin before it could tumble to the floor. “Nightmawe Befow Chwistmas! Can we, Puppy, can we? Pwetty pwetty p’ease?” he begged. “Minnie be a good kitty, pwomise!”

Seungmin ruffled Minho’s hair. “Sure, baby, we can watch that while Mummy makes himself look even prettier,” he said, and Minho and Chris both let out cheers.

“If you promise to be careful, you might even be able to eat dinner during your movie,” said Jisung with a wink. 

“Now?” Chris said, tilting his head.

Hyunjin pinched his cheek and teased him, “When else, baby berry?”

Chris pouted briefly at Hyunjin, then looked to Changbin with outstretched arms and grabby hands, the universal code for, “Uppies!” Changbin gladly scooped him up and kissed his cheek, carrying him into the living room and setting him down after Jeongin had spread a blanket across the floor. Minho, squealing, raced after them to sit down next to him.

As Jisung pulled up the movie and Seungmin wandered into the kitchen, Hyunjin followed Felix into the bathroom that had the biggest mirror and all of Felix’s miscellaneous makeup products. When Felix raised a brow, pulling out what he’d need, Hyunjin said with a sweet smile, “I figured you’d need some company.

Felix snorted. “Okay, and what’s the other reason?”

Hyunjin blushed. “I’m not as good as you at makeup and have no idea how to make myself look like a llama for Minnie and Chrissie,” he admitted, bashfully.

“I’ll help you as soon as I’m done, you dork.” Hyunjin gave a good-natured roll of his eyes when Felix pressed a wet kiss to his cheek.

While Seungmin had managed to get into his costume (which consisted of the dog ears and a black choker, as well as drawing a black nose and black spot around his left eye) within twenty minutes, Felix and Hyunjin combined took nearly two hours.

After doing his base makeup, Felix had lightly coated his lids in a pale yellow shadow that had a glimmer to it before going into the fun part. The caregiver drew little butterflies on his cheeks and used concealer and eyeshadow to make his eyebrows pink. There was no need for a wig, as he had dyed his hair pastel pink a couple days ago. 

Hyunjin, with a lot of help from Felix, did his makeup similar to how one would do fawn makeup. In essence, Felix put down a white base on Hyunjin’s cheeks, nose, and forehead before giving him a black nose similar to Seungmin and drawing a black line down Hyunjin’s philtrum.

By the time the two got their costumes on and stepped back into the living room, all eyes were on them.

Jeongin stared at them both with wide eyes. “Hyungs… you look good.”

“I honestly didn’t think a llama would be hot,” Jisung confessed.

“Mummy and Mama awe pwetty!” Minho squealed. 

“They really are, kitty,” Seungmin muttered, having finally picked his jaw off the floor.

“Pwetty!” Chris echoed, grinning and making grabby hands for them. When Felix picked him up, he poked the butterfly on his cheek. “Mummy dwaw a st’awbewwy, p’ease?”

“Of course, baby,” Felix cooed.

As Felix carried Chris into the bathroom, Hyunjin smacked Jeongin, Jisung, and Changbin, all of them gaping at him, on the arm in turn. “Yah, you go get into your costumes, too,” he said. Seungmin held in laughter at their next actions: Jeongin raced to his room, Changbin nodded blankly, and Jisung got up to wrap his hands around Hyunjin’s waist and trap him in a passionate kiss that had Minho screeching, “Icky!”

Hyunjin gasped for air when they broke apart. Mind void of thoughts, he ghosted the tips of his fingers over his lips. Then he pouted. “I bet you messed up my makeup,” he muttered. Before heading to the bathroom to check, he said, even softer, “That was good, though. Love you.” Jisung watched him go with a stupidly pleased grin on his face.

“Papa, costume?” Minho inquired, pointing up at Jisung’s head.

“Papa will deal with it when Mama gets back,” Jisung responded as he sat down to enjoy a couple more minutes of relaxation.

Within minutes, both littles were rearing to go while the other caregivers, sans Jisung, who was now getting into his costume, watched with adoring eyes. 

Minho had a small pout on his face as he peeked up the stairs. “Papa, huwwy! Minnie and Chwissie wanna go!”

“Kitty, be patient, okay?” Changbin chided. “Papa is just getting ready.” Minho let out a small whine, crocodile tears already forming in his eyes.

Chris was not too far off. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet while Felix kept a tight grip on his hand. “Mummy, we go now?”

“Not yet, little berry,” Felix responded, a soft smile on his face. “Once Papa is ready, we’ll go.”

“Papa too slow,” Chris said, copying Minho’s pout.

Hyunjin’s eyes bounced back and forth between his babies, scrambling to think of an idea, when his gaze landed on Seungmin. His boyfriend was taking a selfie of his puppy costume. His eyes widened as he was hit with an idea.

“Babies, do you want Mama and Mummy to take some pictures of you?” Hyunjin asked, cutting through the pouts and whines. Minho and Chris debated the idea, cutely turning their heads from side to side. (Felix was already taking out his phone.)

“Yeah!” Minho finally said. “Minnie an’ Chwissie be the bestest models evew!” He dragged Chris, who was sitting on his butt on the floor per what seemed to be his inevitable position, to his feet and struck a pose.

Felix swore his heart melted right then and there. “You look adorable, baby!” he said, eyes filled with fondness. “Chrissie, can you smile for the camera, little one?”

Chris shuffled his feet, eyes cast down on the floor, as he stood beside Minho. “Chrissie,” Seungmin whispered, standing behind Felix. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Chris giggled, and a smile appeared on his face. Felix and Hyunjin snapped photos in an instant.

As the impromptu photoshoot went on, Jisung finally finished up and made his way to the first floor. “Alrighty, I’m good to go.”

Minho gasped, and his eyes sparkled brightly. “Papa weady! Twicks-ow-tweating!”

“Twicks-ow-tweating,” Chris repeated, his smile growing as he resumed bouncing in place.

“Be patient, babies, just a few more minutes and we’ll leave,” Changbin said, patting Chris on the bottom. 

Said Seungmin, “Who’s staying here to hand out candy?”

“Not it!” Jisung shouted without a moment’s hesitance.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “I will, does someone else want to join me?”

“I’ll keep you company, hyung,” Jeongin said. He softly kissed Hyunjin’s cheek.

Hyunjin smiled down at the youngest of his boyfriends. “Thank you, Innie.” He cast a playful glare at the remaining caregivers. “Good to know one of my boyfriends will stay loyal.” 

Jisung placed a hand over his heart, stumbling back and letting out a dramatic gasp. “I am shocked and offended that you would say such a thing, Jinnie!”

“You said ‘not it’ to staying at the house before we even started the game,” Changbin argued. Jisung retorted by sticking his tongue out at the pabbit.

Their light-hearted bantering stopped at the sound of sniffles coming from Chris’s direction. Changbin was at his side in an instance, placing a gentle hand under his chin and asking, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Mama-” Chris hiccuped. “Mama and Dada not comin’ twicks-ow-tweating?”

Hyunjin and Jeongin quickly replaced Changbin. “No, baby, we’re staying here so if anyone comes to our house, they can get candy too,” the former explained.

Jeongin continued, “You’ll be okay without us for a few hours, baby berry, don’t worry.” Chris nodded, pouting when Jeongin caught his wrist as he moved to scrub at his eyes. 

While Jeongin gently wiped away Chris’s tears, Hyunjin said, “Careful, baby, you don’t want to mess up the pretty strawberry Mummy drew for you.” He pulled Chris into a tight hug when Jeongin was finished. “Can you turn that frown upside down for us, baby?”

After some coaxing on Jeongin’s part, Chris gave a few weak giggles. “Wove you,” he said, giving him and Hyunjin a clumsy hug.

“We love you too, baby,” said Jeongin. “We’ll see you soon, okay? Go have fun with everyone else, and make sure to bring back some candy for us!”

Chris nodded, blinking away what tears were left and giving them a wobbly smile. He parted from Jeongin and Hyunjin after a moment of hesitation.

“You’re okay, baby,” Changbin soothed. “Do you want Bubba to carry you for the first couple of houses?”

“I don’t think that’s even a question, hyung,” Jisung said, pointing out Chris’s grabby hands.

Minho, on the other hand, was less affected by Hyunjin and Jeongin staying home. In fact, he didn’t even bother to look over his shoulder as he shouted a goodbye and  _ yanked _ at Seungmin’s arm, trying his best to pull him out the door.

“I think we should get going before Minho runs off without us,” Seungmin pointed out. He gently grabbed Minho’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Now, Minnie, you have to be a good kitty. And no running off without us while we go from house to house, okay?”

“Okay, Puppy,” Minho responded. He looked back at the other caregivers and Chris with a pleading look. “Twicks-ow-treating now,  _ p’ease?” _ The little held out the “please” as he brewed up another round of tears.

Jisung snickered. “If we don’t go now, I think we’re going to see our little kitty have a full-blown tantrum.”

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Felix muttered under his breath.

Changbin glanced down at Chris, who was still calming down. “Chrissie, are you ready, berry?” The little sniffled before nodding. “Okay then, let’s get this show on the road!”

“Finally,” Minho huffed. A warning tap on his bottom from Seungmin quickly fixed his attitude. “Thank you, Bubba, Mummy, Papa, and Puppy.”

“That’s better,” Seungmin praised, giving the little a smile.

“Wait!” Chris shouted, Changbin’s hand on the doorknob. The whole room seemed to freeze. “Paci, p’ease?” 

Changbin sighed and Minho groaned. (Seungmin gave them both a deadly look.) “Jeongin, would you run upstairs and get a pacifier and a clip for Chris, please?” Changbin requested.

“On it, hyung. Minho, do you want yours, too?” Jeongin said.

Minho shook his head defiantly. “No, ‘m a big boy!”

Jeongin just barely suppressed his laughter. He was upstairs and back down in a flash, and in his hand was the strawberry pacifier and it’s matching clip that Felix had bought him only a day after finding out Chan had dyed his hair red on impulse while big.

Chris let out a happy squeal, gladly accepting the pacifier as Jeongin popped it into his mouth. “T’ank ‘ou, Dada!”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Jeongin replied. He clipped the pacifier to the baby berry’s onesie and kissed one of his cheeks, Hyunjin pecking the other.

“Now go, p’ease,” Chris chirped, looking back at his other caregivers and his headspace brother. 

Felix paused briefly before opening the door, waiting for another shout, scream, or cry, but when nothing came but Minho’s persistent whining, he ventured outside with his boyfriends trailing not far behind.

Stepping outside to the already darkening neighborhood, the streetlamps already on and glowing down on the sidewalks, the group of six were greeted by children, teenagers, littles, and adults all going up and down the street in all sorts of costumes. Minho and Chris both looked at the costumes in awe, especially when they saw costumes that looked similar to their caregivers’.

Minho tugged on the back of Felix’s pastel yellow sweater, pointing over at a group of young adults who seemed to be a mix of caregivers and littles. “Mummy, wook, Pinkie!” Felix glanced over at the group and, sure enough, saw a young woman dressed up as Pinkie Pie. From the way the costume was styled, it was pretty clear that the woman (Felix was fairly certain her name was Jamie) was a caregiver.

Another tug on his sleeve brought Felix back to reality. “Mummy take photo with Pinkie Pie?” Minho looked at his caregiver with wide pleading eyes.

Felix heard snickers again (traitors, the lot of his boyfriends), but he gave his kitty a smile nonetheless. “Let’s go ask her, baby.” 

Chris glanced over at Felix and Minho as the duo headed over to the group the woman dressed as Pinkie Pie was traveling with, a gasp leaving his lips. He gently poked Seungmin’s cheek. “Puppy! Wook! Puppy!” 

Changbin and Jisung both broke out into laughter as a little dressed as a puppy cuddled up to the Pinkie Pie’s side. Seungmin chuckled, pressing a kiss against the baby berry’s forehead. “I guess we’re going to say hello too.”

Felix let out a small sigh, shaking off his nerves for the sake of his baby, as he approached the group of six. “Uhm, hi, hello,” Felix stuttered out, forcing his smile just a little bit.

The group looked over in his direction, and the little dressed as a puppy gasped. “Mommy, Fwutta’shy!”

The caregiver dressed as Pinkie Pie smiled. “I see that, Woonie.” She turned to give Felix and Minho her full focus. “Hi, I’m Jamie, and this is one of my little ones, Dowoon. Can I help you with something?”

Felix gave Dowoon a bright smile and turned to introduce Minho, only to find the rest of his boyfriends loitering behind him. Recovering quickly from his brief moment of shock, he said, “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Felix, these are my littles, Minho and -” he gestured at Chris, still piggybacking Changbin “- Chris. Oh! And my boyfriends.”

Seungmin’s kind eyes landed on Dowoon, looking up at him with a wonder-filled gaze. 

Felix continued, “Minnie here was wondering if you’d be open to a photo? Since we’re both dressed as My Little Pony characters?”

Dowoon gasped, frantically jabbing Jamie’s side. “Mommy, can Woonie take a photo with the big puppy? Pwetty please?”

Jamie placed a gentle hand on Dowoon’s head to stop him. “Calm down, baby,” she said. “Let Mommy talk to - Felix, was it? - first.”

Felix smiled. “Yes, it’s Felix.” He glanced over at Dowoon, who was practically being held back by another caregiver, this one a guy dressed as a fox. “I think Seungminnie would love to take a photo with you if you ask super nicely.”

Another little with pink bunny ears on his head and a pink tutu around his waist poked his head up, eyes locking onto Changbin. “Mistew, wha’chu?”

“Bubba’s a pabbit!” Chris shouted.

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. “A pabbit?”

“A piggie and a rabbit,” Felix stated, a hint of a smirk appearing. Jamie and the two other caregivers snorted while the bunny boy seemed to almost bounce over to Changbin.

“Hi Mistew Pabbit, ‘m Pillie!” The little flashed Changbin a bright smile.

Changbin grinned right back. “It’s very nice to meet you, Pillie.”

A caregiver dressed as a bear, an arm around the waist of a little with a fairy costume, chuckled. “So I take it we’re taking a full round of pictures?”

Jamie looked at her littles and then back at Felix’s group, arms crossed over her chest as she seemed to evaluate them. After a moment, she smiled. “Seems like it, Sungjin.”

“Mummy and Miss Jamie fiwst!” Minho demanded, stomping his foot.

Felix ruffled Minho’s hair and pulled out his phone; he’d let him be a brat on Halloween. While Felix (awkwardly) took a selfie with Jamie, Minho cheering the names of the ponies they were dressed as, Chris couldn’t stop gaping at the caregiver dressed as a fox.

Changbin, noticing this, quirked a brow. “Something wrong, berry?” he said.

“Dwessed like Dada,” Chris mumbled, just loud enough for Changbin to hear. “Wanna show Dada, but… not hewe.”

The fox glanced over at the baby berry for a moment before whispering something to Sungjin, who was fidgeting with the ears on his bear costume. Sungjin nodded before gently pointing out Chris to the little dressed up as a fairy. Said little grabbed hold of the fox caregiver’s hand and rushed right over to Chris and Changbin. 

“Hi, ‘m Jae, this my papa,” Jae, the little fairy, greeted. He started to bounce in place, the pink skirt and matching petticoat he was wearing swishing as he did. “You supa cute!”

Chris blushed, almost turning as red as his onesie from the compliment. “You… You cute too. Pwetty faiwy!” Jae giggled as his eyes crinkled from his smile.

“Mistew Pabbit take photo wit’ Pillie?” Wonpil requested.

“Can Jae and Bewwy join?” Jae asked.

“Foxy join us too,” Chris whispered.

The caregiver in question flashed Chris a bright smile. “I’d love to join.” He reached forward and booped the little’s nose, earning a giggle from the baby berry. “While Foxy is adorable, my name is Younghyun in case you wanted to know.”

A whine left the back of Jae’s throat. “Papa’s name Bwi-Bwi!”

Jisung cocked an eyebrow. “Bri-Bri?”

“My, uh, my English name is Brian,” Younghyun confessed.

Felix and Chris shared a look. “Mummy an’ Chwissie have two names, too!” the latter squealed.

“Yongbok and Channie,” Felix stated, a smile forming on his face.

“Did your parents choose Yongbok for you?” Jamie teased.

Felix snickered. “Nope, my grandpa did. Apparently, my mom started crying when she heard that was his choice.” Both Younghyun and Jamie let out snorts at that. 

After taking a few minutes to get all of the desired photos with the various duos and groups that the littles desired, the two groups parted ways, though not before exchanging contact information for future playdates, of course. The whole thing had Chris squealing and smiling again, having forgotten Jeongin and Hyunjin were at home.

“Alrighty, babies, which house do we want to go to first?” Seungmin asked, looking around at all of the houses with lit and well-decorated porches.

“Big one!” Minho screeched before anyone could get a word in, pointing an accusing finger at a large blue house with extravagant Halloween decorations.

In a much softer voice, Chris seconded, “Big one, Puppy!” Chris was wriggling so much in Changbin’s arms that he almost fell out, causing a chain reaction of gasps from every caregiver who saw.

“Chrissie, baby, you’ve got to be super careful,” Felix chided, checking over the little to make certain he was alright. “Do you want to walk around a bit on your own, baby?” The little in question thought it over for a moment before nodding furiously.

“Just remember to hold onto one of our hands, berry,” Jisung reminded. He held up his hand, which was interlocked with Minho’s, for emphasis. His words went through one ear and out the other, but they weren’t needed in the first place; Chris had already snuggled up to Seungmin and put his hand in a vice-like grip.

Changbin faked a small pout. “Aw, does my berry not want to cuddle with Bubba?”

“No, Bubba, authows wan’ Puppy to get sc… scween...” Chris huffed, a pout forming behind his pacifier.

“Screentime, berry?” Seungmin suggested. Chris nodded, pointing at the caregiver. Around them, their boyfriends exchanged baffled looks.

“Okay…?” Changbin said, drawing out the vowels. 

Minho tugged on Jisung’s sleeve. “Big house? Tweats?”

Still somewhat baffled by what his little baby berry just said, Jisung nodded. “Yeah, yeah, let’s get some treats, kitty.”

Minho let out a happy squeal and - with more force behind his grip than Jisung thought was possible for a little to possess - dragged Jisung towards the house, the rest of the group following close behind.

Up close, the elaborate decorations were even more awe-inspiring. The front lawn was occupied by a disturbingly realistic cemetery, complete with graves and zombies upon zombies, while stone gargoyles guarded either side. A giant grim reaper looked over the back, casting its shadow across the yard. The scene was made complete by eerie music and fog that licked at the feet of anyone who passed by. Somewhere in the distance, a cat yowled.

While Seungmin would have liked to gape at the decorations along with Minho, Changbin, Jisung, and Felix, he was a bit preoccupied with a certain little squeezing his hand harder than what was comfortable. “Chrissie,” he said, hoping his voice would be soothing enough, “they’re not real, baby, and even if they were, you have me, Bubba, Papa,  _ and _ Mummy here to protect you. You don’t have to be scared, berry.” Chris nodded, but the sound that escaped from his throat was uneasy.

Several of their group let out relieved sighs as they  _ finally _ reached the front door.

When Felix reached forward to knock on the door, Minho let out a small whine. “I wanna do it, Mummy, p’ease!”

Felix gave the little a smile and a pat on the butt. “Okay, baby, go on ahead. Thank you for asking so politely.” 

Minho squealed, reaching forward to knock with a tad more aggression than was probably necessary. He was practically vibrating with excitement as the door swung open.

Judging by the creepy exterior of the house, Changbin would’ve expected someone youngish in a terrifying, intricate costume. A witch, enchantress, or straight up vampire wouldn’t have surprised him, either. Yet instead, despite the house’s frightening decorations, out hobbled a sweet looking old man even shorter than him.

“Twick-ow-tweat!” Minho cheered. He held out his bag - a simple one, all black with a cat’s grinning face on the front - and smiled at the man.

The old man smiled up at Minho. “Well, aren’t you a cute little kitty?” He looked past the now grinning Minho and over to Chris, nervously sucking his pacifier. “And what are you, little one?”

“Uh… Uhm… Chwissie bewwy, Ahjussi,” Chris muttered.

“He’s a shy little strawberry,” Seungmin clarified.

“Ah, I see,” the man said. He reached behind him for a brief moment to pull out a basket filled to the brim with various candies. With a smile as sweet as the treats in his shaky arms, he instructed Minho, “Take until your caregivers tell you to stop. Make sure to grab a few for your little brother, too.”

Minho’s eyes lit up. “T’ank you, Ahjussi!” He spun around and smiled at his brother. “Chwissie, candy! Come on!” When Chris shuffled forward only a couple inches, Minho frowned. He then turned back to the bowl and grabbed a handful.

Seungmin and Felix both were about to scold their little kitty when Minho dropped half of the handful into Chris’s bag, putting the rest into his own kitty bag. Minho then turned back to the old man, his bright smile returning. “T’ank you, Ahjussi!”

The man let out laughter that was half coughing. “Of course, little one! Now,” he said, setting the basket at his feet and turning around again, “will you give these to that little berry over there? For me?” In his hands was a pile of hard candies, the wrapper designed to make them look like strawberries. 

“Strawberries for a strawberry,” he explained as Minho held out his hands to receive them. Giggling, he dumped them in Chris’s bag.

Jisung bent into a deep bow as Minho ran to hold his hand again.“Thank you so much, sir.”

“Why, it’s no problem at all! My daughter’s little one loves coming around this neighborhood since we let littles trick-or-treat.” The old man gave a small bow back to Jisung. “Thank you for bringing them by. Most tend to get a bit too scared by the decorations.”

“We almost did, but Chrissie was very brave. Isn’t that right, baby?” Seungmin said, ruffling Chris’s hair. Chris hid in Seungmin’s chest in response.

The old man smiled at the group. “Well, I hope you all have a good night.” He gave the littles a wink. “And I hope you get lots of sweet treats.”

“We hope you have a good night too, sir,” Changbin responded. With that, the group took off to another house. 

With a very willing Jisung in tow, Minho moved to the front of the pack, pointing out the houses he wanted to visit next while Chris giggled and toddled after him.

While none of the houses truly compared to the first house they had gone to with the sweet ahjussi, the two littles still managed to get quite a bit of candy at the next three houses with no issue. However, nothing really stood out either.

The fifth house they visited, though, was when the fun began again.

Chris had chosen the house, seeing a variety of cardboard decorations that included, in his words, “Pretty witches and cute kitties.” Both were much different than the sweet ahjussi’s house and Minho couldn’t take his eyes off the latter.

Thus, the group approached the house, which appeared to have bright pink hearts painted on the door. Chris knocked on the door this time, a bright smile on his face as he did. The door opened to show a young woman wearing a white dress, white feathery wings, and a halo attached to a headband. “Twick-ow-tweat!” Chris said, holding out his bag. 

The woman opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, three littles (being chased by a distressed caregiver) careened into the front hall of the house, one clearly younger than the rest and lagging behind.

“Jinnie wants to give the candy!” said the little who arrived first, stubbornly tugging on the wings of her caregiver dressed as an angel.

“No, I wanna do it!” whined another. She pouted at both her caregivers.

The last of them politely tapped the shoulder of the caregiver chasing the trio. “Can Yuna give the candy, pwetty pwease?” she said. Towering above both her caregivers, the scene was adorable and almost comical.

The caregivers hung their heads, the one at the back dressed as a witch having to catch her hat before it fell. “Please pardon them,” said the woman still in the doorway. “They’re… excitable, to say the least.”

“Trust me when I say, we get it,” Felix reassured. He reached over to his babies and ruffled their hair, earning a whine from Minho about his kitty ears.

One of the littles inside the house, who was dressed as a white cat alongside one of her sisters, gasped. “Yuna, wook! Bwack kitty cat!”

The tallest of the littles smiled brightly and started to clumsily clap her hands together. “Mama! Eomma! Wook!”

The caregiver dressed as a witch giggled. “Mama and Eomma see that, babies.”

“Yuna wike youw ears,” Yuna gurgled, nudging her way to the angel’s side. “And youw tutu’s supa-dupa cute!”

Minho’s eyes brightened at the compliment, giving the girls a little twirl. “T’ank you! My mummy and mama and evewyone calls me a kitty!”

“Yuna and Jinnie too!” Yuna squealed. She started bouncing in place as she motioned for her fellow kitty, Ryujin, to join her. “Jinnie! Show costume, pwetty pwease!” Her smile grew. “Oh! Chewwy! Show puppy costume too!”

Before either caregiver could stop them, all three littles had pushed forward to stand on the porch, spinning around and showing off their costumes. Ryujin and Yuna’s weren't far off from Minho’s, save for the different colors (Yuna was in all pink and Ryujin in white) and Ryujin’s shorts as opposed to a skirt. Chaeryeong - or Cherry as the littles seemed to be calling her - was dressed up as a dalmatian. Her clothes were white and splattered with black spots. Adorning her neck was a red necklace, clearly meant to replicate a collar.

“Aw, all three of you are just so adorable!” Jisung complimented.

“And you make a very adorable puppy, white kitty, and pink kitty,” Seungmin added, a smile on his face. 

Chaeryeong smiled. “T’ank you, Mistew Puppy and Mistew Squirrelie!”

“Candy, p’ease?” Chris requested, holding out his bag again.

This time, the littles were beaten. “Since Yuna asked the nicest, she can hand out the candy,” said the caregiver dressed as an angel.

The other caregiver swung a tired arm around her waist and muttered, “Nice one, Yeji.”

Yuna gasped while her headspace sisters whined in protest. “T’ank ‘ou, Eomma!” She toddled back to the bowl and clumsily gave Minho and Chris a handful each.

“T’ank you, Yuna!” Minho cheered, bringing the pink kitty in for a hug.

While the littles squealed over their candy, Felix approached the two caregivers for the cute girls. “Yeji and…”

“Lia,” the witch stated, a tired but genuine smile on her face.

Felix smiled. “I’m Felix, those are my boyfriends Seungmin, Changbin, and Jisung.” He gestured over at his little boys. “The little berry is Chris, and the black kitty is Minho.”

“I take it you’re telling us all of this because you want your babies to have a playdate with ours,” Yeji teased.

“Pretty much, yes,” Felix admitted, a sheepish smile on his face. The two women shared a look, smiling at each other, before turning their attention back to the caregiver.

Ryujin, Chaeryeong, and Yuna gasped as one. “P’aydate?!” the first demanded, tackling Lia in a hug. 

Lia struggled to keep Ryujin upright as she said, “Maybe, kitty, we’ll see if you can all play together sometime. Baby, can you get off of me? You’re bigger than Mama! Yeji, some help, please?”

Yeji gently pried Ryujin away from Lia. “My sweet little kitty, remember that Mama is a midget. You’ve got to be careful.”

“I am not a midget,” Lia protested.

“I get that,” Changbin grumbled, shooting Seungmin a small glare. The puppy caregiver pressed a chaste kiss against the shortest’s lips.

As the conversation continued on, Felix managed to pry phone numbers out of both Lia and Yeji to arrange a playdate in the future despite being interrupted by the littles (read: only those dressed as kitties) several times. In the midst of their chatting, however, Felix and his fellow caregivers could feel someone missing.

“One minute, please,” he said to Yeji and Lia, brows knitting. He turned behind him. Changbin had Minho holding onto his hand, while Jisung was carrying his bag. 

Seungmin was empty handed. 

Felix’s heart dropped as his gaze darted around the front porch. 

“Chris!” he called, eyes wild and tone frantic. “Baby! If you’re hiding, you can come out now! Mummy doesn’t remember starting a game of hide-and-seek!”

“Oh God,” Seungmin gasped. Changbin and Jisung both uttered curses and ignored Minho when he called them out on it.

Quickly, Yeji and Lia deduced what had happened. “Girls,” said the latter, doing her best to steel her voice, “can you either be big or go upstairs for a minute? Mama will get you when you can come down.”

Chaeryeong pouted. “But-”

_ “Now.” _ said Yeji. She spoke in the firm voice she always used when something serious was happening, signalling her littles not to mess with her or Lia. The three of them ran upstairs without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - sorry for the cliffhanger, we had to cut it off since it was so long! Make sure to read the second part!!!


	4. Halloween Night (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Felix finally makes sure Chris is safe, he finds that friends greatly outnumber enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - don’t worry, everyone is okay!!! Feel free to scream at me in the comments for whatever heartache I may have caused you lol
> 
> Warning: posted quickly, some formatting errors may occur

Felix rushed out into the street, Seungmin not far behind, while Changbin, Minho, and Jisung remained on the front porch with the two young women in case Chris wandered back. 

“Where could he have gone?” Felix questioned, mainly talking to himself. “He couldn’t have gotten far. Chris isn’t a quick walker, especially when he’s so little.”

“Lix, we’ll find him,” Seungmin argued, cutting through Felix’s thoughts. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. “Chris! Baby berry!”

“Chrissie!” Felix shouted.

This continued on for a couple minutes, the caregivers shouting their heads off trying to locate their baby berry. Just as Felix was beginning to feel all hope was lost, a desperate cry from somewhere that couldn’t be far away triggered something primal within him. 

“Mummy!” came Chris’s scream, and Felix was off and running without a moment’s hesitance.

His bright red hair and outfit soon came into sight, but Felix had no time to be relieved; standing in front of Chris, smug grins on their faces, were two figures who couldn’t be older than 16 in gruesome costumes that threatened to scare the living daylights out of Felix, much less Chris.

One of the teenagers cackled. The other taunted, “There’s no point in screaming, no one’s gonna save you.” Together, they sneered while Chris whimpered. They circled Chris like vultures descending on a carcass, coming closer, closer, baring their talons with words.

The one closer to Chris pulled on a mask that resembled the rest of his horrifying costume, and Felix saw red when he got up in Chris’s face to shout, “Boo!”

White hot rage filled Felix’s blood. “Just  _ what _ do you think you’re doing?” he snarled, stomping over to them with the fury of an army. Despite his Fluttershy costume, flames glowed behind him to complete his intimidating look.

“Mummy!” Chris sobbed, rushing over to his caregiver and wrapping his hands around Felix’s neck. While Felix could feel his heart break hearing his baby sob so loudly, it only served to fuel his current rage.

However, his baby needed to hear a bit of comfort. “My sweet little berry, Mummy’s going to cover your ears real quick, okay?” The second he got a nod from his baby, Felix had one hand pressed over Chris’s ear, the other pressed against the crook of his neck. With that, Felix turned his focus right back to the teenagers, who were starting to scamper off.

“Oh, don’t you fucking dare!” Felix hissed. “You little shits think that you can scare my baby and get away with it?! I should call the fucking cops, considering you were  _ harassing _ my baby!”

One of the teenagers blanched, dropping into a deep bow. “N-no, sir! We’re very sorry, sir!” His conspirator elbowed him in the ribs, but he shoved him right back.

“Are you really?!” Felix bellowed. He cocked an eyebrow. “Because I’m pretty damn certain you would’ve stopped when my baby started crying for me!”

As Felix chewed the teens out, Seungmin had his phone out recording the whole thing in case the cops did have to be called. “No one messes with Mama Bear or his cubs,” Seungmin muttered, a hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

Again, the teenager bowing tried to apologize profusely.

Felix glared daggers into the bullies. “Trust me, you’re going to be more than sorry when your parents find out about this!” He peered forward before glancing back at Seungmin. “Hey, Minnie, do you remember which parents in this neighborhood have teenage sons?”

“How would you know that?” the cockier of the teens taunted.

Seungmin gestured at his phone, a sadistic smile shining on his face. “I help out with the neighborhood board and have access to the directory for this neighborhood. That includes records of which households have children, including little shitheads like you both.”

Finally, the second teenager listened to his friend and bent into a bow at a full 90 degrees. 

“That’s better,” Felix said, voice cooling from burning anger to something ice cold and just as frightening. “Now apologize again. Clearly state what you did and why it was wrong.”

“We bum rushed your little and scared him,” the more apologetic teen stated. “And we kept teasing him to the point he was crying, and we kept going after that.” He kept his slanted stance. “I am truly sorry, sir!”

“I’m really sorry too,” the other teen claimed. 

Felix scoffed. “Say it like you mean it. Why was the shitty thing you did wrong?”

“Because I scared your little and he’s clearly a sensitive baby,” the teen taunted.

Felix wheeled around to look at Seungmin. “Minnie, start searching for names!”

“On it, hun,” Seungmin muttered, already searching through the neighborhood directory.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” the teen said, somehow bowing even deeper. “We were being assholes, I get it! Just don’t tell our parents!”

Felix and Seungmin shared a look. However, when Chris let out a loud sob, Felix cooed, running his fingers through his baby’s hair. “Seungmin, you finish with them. I’m going to help our baby berry calm down.”

Seungmin gave his boyfriend a smile as he and Chris brushed past him. “Come on, baby, let’s go somewhere else, okay?” Felix said in a gentle voice, pulling Chris to his feet and away from the bullies, now being interrogated by Seungmin. “Let’s go back to those nice ladies’ house, everyone is still there and so worried about you, sweetheart.” Chris let Felix walk him over to the front porch of Yeji and Lia’s house, but the second he stopped moving, Chris fell onto his butt, landing on the front step of the porch, and collapsed into Felix’s chest.

Felix did his best to soothe his baby, rubbing his back and cooing sweet nothings as he wailed, “Wan’ Mama and Dada!”

“What happened?” Jisung asked, rushing to Chris’s side.

“Some awful… bullies were scaring the daylights out of Chris,” Felix explained, having to bite his tongue from all the curse words he wanted to use to describe the teens.

“Mama! Dada!” Chris sobbed.

Felix gave his baby a gentle pat on the bottom. “I think he’s slipped quite a bit.”

While Yeji murmured sympathetically, Lia threw a hand over her mouth to muffle herself saying, “Poor baby…”

Minho tugged on Jisung’s sleeve. “Chwissie otay?” he asked, brows pinched. 

Jisung lifted Minho up, getting him settled on his hip, and said, “He’ll be just fine, kitty. Don’t worry about it.” Minho nodded.

“Changbin?” Felix called, still rubbing Chris’s back. “Will you help me take our baby berry home? I think we’ve had enough excitement for tonight.” Changbin nodded, scooping Chris, who continued to cry and ask for Hyunjin and Jeongin, up into his arms (“Why aren’t you strong even though you’re short?” Yeji said, to which Lia smacked her and retorted, “I’m plenty strong, the girls just don’t like being carried as much.”) and tucking his face against the crook of his neck. 

Instead of tugging at his sleeve, this time Minho poked Jisung’s cheek to get his attention. He asked, “Chwissie goin’ home a’weady?”

Seungmin, who was approaching the group with a look that transformed from satisfied to confused, echoed, “Chris is going home?”

Felix nodded. “He had to put up with a bunch of meanies and he really wants Innie and Jinnie, I think it’s time for him to go home,” he said. “To be honest, I’m wiped out, too. Changbin’s gonna carry him back and drop him off, but I’ll stay at home with everyone else.”

Seungmin nodded, throwing a concerned look in Chris’s direction. Then his eyes landed on Yeji and Lia. They were still lingering awkwardly by the door. “Thank you for everything,” he said with a sweet smile. “We’ll tell you when we have some time off so our babies can have a playdate, okay?”

“Oh, it was no trouble at all! We look forward to hearing from you,” Yeji said. Lia nodded along, hugging her girlfriend tight as her pinched expression finally began to relax.

Letting go of Jisung’s hand, Minho walked up to the front door to say, “Say bye-bye to Chae an’ Nana an’ Jinnie fow me, pwetty p’ease, noonas?”

“Of course,” said Lia, ruffling his hair before he scampered back to the rest of his group.

Minho tapped on Chris’s shoulder. Sniffling, hiding half his face in his hands, Chris looked up at Minho. “Minnie make suwe to get lots an’ lots of candy for Chwissie,” he said firmly, patting Chris on the head. Chris gave him a wobbly, grateful smile as the caregivers cooed at the pair.

As he left, hand on the waist of Changbin, piggybacking Chris once again, Felix heard Jisung say to Minho, “You’ve been such a sweet kitty today, Minnie, I’m very proud of you.” 

He smiled, sighing contentedly. The night of trick-or-treating, while over for Chris, was coming to the tail end of itself, and not many people were still out. This left Felix time to soothe Chris and talk to Changbin with a fortunate lack of eyes to see them.

At least, they were left in privacy until they came across a group of eleven (and Felix thought their group of six was big!) with just as many pairs of wandering eyes. The group itself seemed to be composed of nine women and two men, all of them looking at the trio in concern.

The girl dressed up as a wizard in Gryffindor was the first to ask, “Hey, is everything alright with this little guy?”

Felix snapped his head over to give the large group his full attention, a small smile appearing on his face. “They are now, though we had a scare earlier.”

“We saw,” one of the two men, this one dressed also dressed as a wizard from Gryffindor, admitted. “We were honestly about to intervene when you approached.”

“I think just about every caregiver in a five mile radius was about to tear those boys a new one,” another girl (this one dressed up as a pirate) stated, a frown on her face. “How could they be so mean to a little?”

“Mama, is otay,” said the pirate’s little who was a girl dressed up in a purple unicorn onesie with a unicorn headband on for extra measure. “Meanies in time out.”

Felix cocked an eyebrow. “They are now?”

“Your boyfriend dressed as a puppy texted their parents while you were giving them what they deserved,” the pirate stated. She flashed the Aussie a smile. “I’m Mina by the way, and this cute little unicorn is -”

“I wanna say it, Mama,” the unicorn protested, a pout forming on her face. Mina gestured for her to continue. The little giggled, and her smile instantly returned to her face. “I’m Sana!”

Felix smiled at her. “It’s nice to meet you, Sana. I like your costume.”

Another little - this one dressed as Ice Bear from  _ We Bare Bears _ \- shoved her way forward and demanded, “Does Fwutta-shy like my costume?”

“Dahyun!” snapped a caregiver. Two cloth butterfly wings flapped behind her as she moved to grab the little. “We don’t shove, and that’s  _ not _ how we ask. Can you try again?”

Dahyun pouted at the caregiver and whined before looking back at Felix. “Fwutta-shy, do you like my costume too?” 

Felix laughed under his breath and answered, “Yes, it’s very cute.” Dahyun gave a satisfied hum.

Changbin startled for just a moment when Chris tapped his shoulder. “Yes, baby?” he said, quickly recovering from his shock and bouncing Chris, who had slid down on his back, into place again.

“Mewmaid an’ bunny awe pwetty,” Chris mumbled, pacifier almost falling out from between his tired, clumsy lips. “Can Bubba tell ‘em, p’ease?”

Changbin smiled. “Of course, sweet pea, but Bubba has to put you down, then. Is that okay?” He gently let Chris down when he felt him nod against his shoulder, lingering to make sure he held Felix’s hand.

“Your skirt’s pretty,” shyly said a person - Chris couldn’t quite tell whether or not they were little - dressed as Emily from  _ Corpse Bride, _ clinging tight to the hands of a witch and a wizard, one from Hufflepuff and the other from Slytherin.

Chris blushed. “Thank you,” he murmured with a smile.

“Welcome!” the other returned, giggling.

She whined when the witch pinched her cheek and began rambling, “You’re such a sweet little girl, Tzuyu, good job being polite! Aigoo, I swear you get cuter every time you speak!”

In the midst of her fawning, she was cut off. “Momo, give her a break,” said the wizard in an exasperated voice.

The witch, Momo, pouted up at the wizard. “But look at her, Heechul!” She directed Tzuyu’s face, her eyes wide and pleading for help, up at the guy. “She’s so cute! Just a cute little girl!”

The little corpse bride whined again, wriggling around in Momo’s grasp. “Mama, stahp, pwease!” 

“Alright,  _ fine,” _ Momo grumbled, relinquishing Tzuyu from her grasp. She smiled devilishly. “I guess I’ll just have to tell Heechul how cute he is instead.”

“Normally I’d say get a room, but I don’t think it’s applicable in this situation,” Mina muttered. She glanced over at Jihyo and Daniel, who were peppering their little girls with kisses. The pirate cracked a smirk before glancing over at Sana. “Come here, baby unicorn! Mama wants to give you a kiss!”

The unicorn, with a giggle in her voice, shouted, “Catch uni, Mama!”

While Chris giggled at the group’s antics, Changbin kneeled down in front of the mermaid and bunny, whom Chris had pointed out earlier. They both held hands with Jihyo and Daniel.

“What are your names, little ones?” Changbin said, smiling up at the girls. 

“Nayeon!” said the bunny, hopping in place almost akin to one.

“‘M Chaeyoung,” whispered the other.

“Those are very nice names!” Changbin said, causing the pair to giggle. “My baby is named Chris. He wanted to tell you that you’re pretty and he likes your costume, but he’s too shy.”

“That’s okay!” Nayeon was bright and peppy as ever. “Youngie is shy, too!” Chaeyoung whined, but didn’t deny her claim.

Before Changbin could speak again, he heard Felix calling his name. He turned around. “Something wrong, Lix?”

Felix squeezed Chris’s hand tighter and put the other hand on his hip. “It’ll get dark soon,” he said. “I’m not too worried about Minho, but we should get Chris home before the sun sets.”

After getting one last round of phone numbers for potential future playdates, Changbin rejoined his boyfriend and baby berry and helped them walk the rest of the way home. He gave Felix and Chris each a kiss on the cheek, but didn’t linger; still with energy, he wanted to keep Minho company for the rest of his trick-or-treating fun.

Tears were brimming Chris’s eyes again after Changbin dropped him off and Felix felt like Hyunjin and Jeongin couldn’t answer the door fast enough. 

The front door seemed to swing open in slow motion.

“Hello? Oh-” Hyunjin gasped as his eyes landed on Chris, face screwed up in some surely unpleasant emotion and making grabby hands, and he picked Chris up and carried him inside without a second thought. “Oh, sweet baby, what happened? Are you okay? Chrissie, talk to Mama.”

While Hyunjin continued to talk to their sobbing baby, Jeongin loitered by the front door with a tight expression to let Felix in. As soon as he was inside, Jeongin slammed the door shut and turned off the front light so they wouldn’t be interrupted. “What happened?” he said urgently.

Felix slowly peeled Jeongin’s hands off his shoulders. “It’s okay now,” he reassured. “We ran into some asshole kids that scared the daylights out of Chris, but we’re okay now. Binnie and I took him home because he really wanted you and Hyunjin.”

“My poor sweet berry,” Hyunjin cooed, running his hand up and down Chris’s back.

Jeongin, however, had adopted a rather dark look. “What are the names of the bullies who scared Chris?”

Felix pressed a kiss on Jeongin’s forehead. “Easy there, tiger. Seungmin already dealt with them. Those brats are probably being talked down to by their parents right now.”

“I hope so,” Jeongin grumbled. The slightest hint of a pout appeared on his face. “I still want their names…”

“Dada! Mummy!” Chris cried, interrupting their conversation. The two caregivers were over by their baby berry’s side in an instant to help Hyunjin in calming him down.

“Shh, baby,” Jeongin murmured into the top of Chris’s head, pressing his forehead against his chest. “Dada’s got you, you’re okay.” 

Chris sniffled and held his caregivers tighter.

Meanwhile, Minho, despite missing Chris, was giddy from going from house to house, his candy bag soon growing heavy. Jisung, ever a sucker for his pout, ended up carrying it. It seemed that the people handing out candy felt very much the same, given how they made certain to deposit extra candy into Chris’s bag whenever Minho asked.

“Chwissie’s gonna be supew happy!” Minho squealed as he, Seungmin, Jisung, and Changbin, who had since rejoined them, walked to the next house.

Seungmin smiled at his little kitty as his arm grew heavy with Chris’s candy bag. “He really will be, Minnie. It was so sweet of you to get him candy.”

Minho nodded, his smile growing. “Minnie good bwothew!”

If only Minho’s caregivers had known to cherish his cheerfulness while it lasted. They got in a good couple of houses there good-natured, but soon, he began complaining like there was no tomorrow.

“My feet huwt, Bubba!” Minho whined.

“Well, kitty, do you just need to take a break, or are you ready to go home?” Changbin said, doing his best to be patient with him. 

“There’s a bench right there if you need to sit down for a minute, Minnie,” Jisung pointed out.

Minho let out a small whine, a pout forming on his face. “I don’t know… Wanna do one mowe house.”

Seungmin gave the little a calm smile. “Okay then, one more house, and then we can head back home.” He glanced down at his phone. “It’s getting close to a certain kitty’s bedtime anyways.”

The caregivers followed Minho to the front stoop of a quaint little house, and he rang the doorbell. When the door swung open, the group was met with a pair of familiar faces.

“Trick-or-treat, Miss Jamie!” Minho said, taking his bag from Jisung and sticking it out.

“Hi again, little kitty!” Jamie said brightly. She turned to the caregivers. “Small world, huh?” Jisung and Changbin chuckled while Seungmin smiled.

“Mommy, can Pillie give the candy?” came a voice from behind the door.

Younghyun, standing next to Jamie, asked her, “Who’s turn is it?”

“If I remember correctly, it’s either Jae or Dowoon since Wonpil helped with the last one,” Jamie explained.

“It’s Jae’s!” Sungjin announced, carrying the little to the door. Jae was now wearing a pink nightgown covered in little red hearts and seemed on the verge of going to sleep. However, he perked up when he saw Minho.

“Kitty Minnie!” Jae squealed. He looked around, and a pout formed behind his pacifier. “Chwissie?”

Sungjin, with Dowoon and Wonpil not far behind, stuck his head out the door and frowned. “Yeah, where’s Chris?” 

Minho formed a pout of his own. “Meanies scawed Chwissie, an’ Chwissie wanted Mama an’ Dada, so Chwissie an’ Mummy went home.”

Jamie’s eyes widened, a smirk forming on her face. “Oh my God, was Felix the caregiver being talked about on the Next Door app?” The app in question that Jamie spoke of was a platform for their neighborhood to share updates and anecdotes.

Seungmin laughed. “Yes, and not to brag, but I may have helped.”

“Oh yeah, I think I heard the mom of one of those brats chewing her son out when they got home,” Younghyun added, snickering at the memory. Seungmin’s proud smile grew quite a bit at hearing that.

“So, two handfuls of candy so the baby berry isn’t missing out?” Sungjin inquired. 

Minho nodded furiously, while Jisung said more calmly, “Yes, please.”

Sungjin helped Jae deposit the candy, the groups waved goodbye to each other, the caregivers promised future playdates to the littles, and with that, they were off. Minho managed to convince Jisung to hold his bag again and Changbin to give him a piggyback ride on the way home.

“At least none of us will have to work out tomorrow,” Changbin muttered to Seungmin, who was lugging Chris’s heavy bag. Seungmin’s laugh was void of any actual amusement. 

Finally, they had reached their house without any catastrophes. As it was late and trick-or-treaters had since dispersed for the most part, the porch lights were off, and due to Minho’s  _ convenient _ place in Changbin’s arms, Seungmin had to hand Chris’s bag to Jisung and fish the keys from Changbin’s pocket to unlock the front door. After tossing their coats, gloves, and shoes aside, they stepped into the living room and cooed at the sight before them:

While one  _ Scooby Doo _ movie or another played in the background, Chris and Hyunjin lied intertwined across Felix and Jeongin’s laps. Jeongin paid no attention to the movie as he held a bottle for Chris, who was suckling slowly, and whereas Hyunjin looked on the verge of slumber, Felix was already fast asleep with his neck bent at an awkward angle.

Chris perked up at the noise before letting out a happy squeal, startling the caregivers awake. Jeongin simply perked up, Felix jolted upright, and Hyunjin stumbled off of the couch. Chris pulled away from the bottle and held his arms out as he started to babble happily. “Papa! Papa! Papa!”

Jisung rushed over to the little and brought Chris in for a hug. “How’s our little berry doing?” As Chris gurgled out a sleepy, mindless answer, Jisung nodded along as if he could understand every word the little was saying. “Well, that just sounds very interesting, baby.”

Felix let out a yawn as he woke up. “So did you all have a fun time trick-or-treating?”

“Yeah! Got wots an’ wots of candy fow me an’ Chwissie!” Minho shouted.

Hissing and covering his ears, Hyunjin whined, “Minnie, a little quieter, please, kitty?” Minho pouted, but obliged. Hyunjin muttered his thanks as he clambered to his feet.

Frowning, Seungmin looked back and forth between Minho’s socks, covered in mud, and the drop of milk lingering on the corner of Chris’s lip. Suppressing a laugh, he pointed this out to Changbin and Jisung. He then crouched next to Chris, swiped away the milk with his thumb, and said, “I think a certain little strawberry needs a bath.” 

Changbin put an arm around Minho’s waist. “I know a kitty who could use one, too.”

“Bubbles?” Minho said, looking up with pleading eyes.

Changbin looked to the other caregivers, ending on Jeongin, who hummed and smiled from the other room. “Yes, baby, you and Chrissie can have bubbles.”

The bath was - thankfully - relatively calm. Both Minho and Chris were so tired that they didn’t feel like kicking up a fuss or making too much of a mess, allowing their caregivers to wash them with most of the water staying in the tub. After their bath came diapers and footie pajamas to sleep in; Minho insisted on one with a tail and cat ears, while Seungmin picked out Chris’s favorite, a yellow onesie with eyes and a duck bill on the hood.

It was when the caregivers tried to tuck the littles into their beds that a fuss did occur. Changbin was laying Chris down in his crib when the little let out a sob. “What’s wrong, berry?” Changbin asked as he started rubbing circles on the baby berry’s back. Chris let out a string of babbles, too far deep into his headspace to form words. Instead, he tightened his grasp on Changbin.

Minho, meanwhile, was letting out a small whine. “Mama, Mummy, kitty don’ wanna be awone.”

“What do you mean by that, sweetheart?” Felix cooed.

Minho sniffled and gave his pacifier a hesitant suckle before whispering, “Can kitty and bewwy sweep wi’ you, pwease?”

The caregivers didn’t even have to look at each other to know the answer. With the fright Chris had had and with how well-behaved Minho had (for the most part) been, they figured their babies earned a night in the big bed.

Felix and Hyunjin tucked their babies into the big bed, which was really two queen beds shoved together in the master bedroom, and cuddled up to them. 

“Did you both have a good time trick-or-treating?” Hyunjin asked. 

Chris let out another string of babbles, ending with a small squeal at the end of his sentence.

“Was supew fun,” Minho replied as a yawn escaped the tired kitty. “Minnie sweepy.”

Felix smiled at the littles, sitting up so he could press a kiss on both of their foreheads. “Go to sleep, babies. We’ll all be here in the morning, and so will your candy.” By the time each caregiver had finished whispering, “I love you,” to their curled up forms under the covers, the littles were out like lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Bonus/follow up chapter coming tomorrow ;)
> 
> Dani - Also, I got the go-ahead from M to include this, but I made a ko-fi! So if you want to support a college student who needs disposable income, then the link is here to donate!  
> https://ko-fi.com/danishine178


	5. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Halloween is always filled with chaos of some sorts, and that is especially the case in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani - This was such a fun treat to write! I seriously enjoyed writing this fic with M, and I can’t wait for the next collab we do...which may be sooner than y’all think~

The morning was bright; partly cloudy, but warm and no fog in sight, unlike the mist that had coated Halloween day. Through their broken shades, sunlight filtered through the windows and into the eyes of eight snoring bodies, but they still slept like the dead. None of them roused easily.

Minho woke first, still little but nowhere near as small as he had been last night. He smiled when he saw the state of the cuddle pile he and Chris were in with their caregivers: in the middle of the night, he had somehow ended up tangled with Jisung and Hyunjin while Seungmin lay sprawled across them, and on the other side of the bed, Chris was Felix’s big spoon and Jeongin’s little spoon. Changbin was curled up somewhere in the midst of all of them. 

Clumsily, Minho sat up. (Though he jostled Seungmin, they all continued to sleep.) He yawned, rubbed at his eyes, and let out a happy little squeak when he remembered his pacifier still in his mouth. He hummed and gave it a suckle. Just as he was about to stumble to his feet and toddle over to the nursery - Minho was a big boy, he could take care of himself for a few hours! His stuffies probably missed him, anyway - he let out a gasp as he spotted something that jogged last night’s memories.

At the top of their dirty laundry hamper on one side of the room, all of their caregivers’ costumes still lied. Minho was suddenly reminded of his own costume… and his bag of candy, full to bursting.

The little was quick to reach over to Chris and, despite being Chris sandwiched between two of their caregivers, started shaking him. “Chwissie! Chwissie! Wake up! Minnie got candy last night, an’ wots of it!”

Chris’s eyes fluttered open while the other caregivers started to wake up from Minho’s shouting. “Candy?”

Minho nodded furiously, his hair hanging in his face. “Uh-huh! An’ Minnie got wots of candy fow you too!” The younger little let out a loud squeal hearing this news, which caused all of the caregivers to shoot awake.

Changbin let out a small groan from his personal cocoon among the blankets. “Here I thought this would be a calm, peaceful morning.”

“The moment Minho woke up little, you thought wrong,” Seungmin retorted, rubbing at his eyes.

“Puppy! Bubba! Candy!” Chris cheered, beginning to squirm around in Jeongin’s arms.

The caregiver keeping him trapped let out a chuckle. “I don’t think Mummy or Mama would be too happy with you boys eating candy just yet.”

“We most certainly would not,” Hyunjin grumbled, his face pressed against Jisung’s shoulder.

Felix yawned. “Seconded. No candy, at least not before breakfast.” He turned around, eyes still half closed, to wrap his arms around Chris’s waist instead of vice versa. 

“Plus, I think a certain berry might need a change.” Chris’s face turned as red as his strawberry costume from last night while he hid in the crook of Felix’s neck. “I take it, that's a yes.” When the little gave a small nod, a whimper escaping his throat as he did, Jeongin removed his grip on Chris to slide out of the bed and lift the little off the bed.

“Come on, Chrissie, let’s you cleaned up while the others start getting breakfast ready,” Jeongin said, gently soothing the little as he took him back to the nursery.

“Otay, Dada,” Chris said. His voice was soft and he let himself go limp in Jeongin’s arms.

Changbin struggled to pry an arm from his blanket burrito, but eventually succeeded, and rested a hand on Minho’s thigh. Blinking himself awake, he asked, “Are you wet, kitty?”

Minho let out a small whine as he shook his head. “No, Minnie dwy kitty.”

“Be honest, kitty,” Felix warned.

Minho whined again. “Not wet!” he insisted.

“Baby,” said Hyunjin, “can Mama check?” Minho made an uneasy sound, pressing his legs tightly together, which didn’t go unnoticed. 

Seungmin soothed, “Sweet kitty, we just want to make sure you aren’t uncomfortable all day. Can you please be honest with us?”

Minho seemed to deflate. “Wet,” he whispered, so soft that the others almost didn’t hear it.

Felix rushed to dry the tears brimming at Minho’s eyes before they fell. “Shh, kitty, Mummy is so proud of you for being honest, you did such a good job. Let’s go get you changed, okay?” Now more awake than ever, he stood and took Minho by the hand. Hyunjin wasn’t far behind them as they walked towards the nursery.

As the door clicked shut, Jisung finally rose from his death-life slumber. Brows furrowed and bumbling around blindly due to his sleep-crusted eyes, he slurred, “Where’s Minnie and Chrissie?”

Seungmin snorted. “Felix, Hyunjin, and Jeongin are getting them changed, you dork,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek soon after.

“You slept through it all,” Changbin said in a sweeter voice.

Jisung let out a small, tired laugh. “I can sleep through a bomb.”

“That’s for sure,” Seungmin muttered.

Jisung shivered. “Everyone is gone now, it’s so cold!” he whined, though it came out as more of a rasp due to his throat’s lack of use. He pouted. “Binnie, Minnie, cuddle me!”

Changbin and Seungmin didn’t have to be asked twice. Without hesitation they rolled over in bed, latching on to opposite sides of Jisung and nuzzling him like kittens. Jisung hummed, taking their hands and holding them tight. 

This was the scene that Felix, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and the littles returned to. 

“I see you didn’t miss us,” Jeongin deadpanned with a face that was almost (but not quite) too straight for sarcasm.

Hyunjin scoffed, although the smile on his face showed no malice was behind it. “I can’t believe it. We’re being betrayed by three of our boyfriends! They started a cuddle session without us!”

“Twait- Tate- Tayo-” Minho let out a frustrated sound.

“Traitors, baby,” Felix whispered into his ear.

“Twaitows!” Minho echoed, pointing a finger at them.

“Jisung started it,” Seungmin stated, a smirk forming on his face. “It was all his idea.”

The center of the mini cuddle pile pulled away from Seungmin to hide his face in Changbin’s chest. “No cuddles from the squirrel for a week, snitch,” Jisung stated. He glanced up at the rest of his boyfriends. “You’re all free to join, you know.”

In an instant, Chris was wriggling out of Jeongin’s arms on his waist and squealing as he rocketed towards the cuddle pile. Chris jumped, Felix gasped, Jisung screamed, and…

Chris landed safely on top of Changbin, who, at the impact, let out an,  _ “Oof!” _

The caregivers let out sighs of relief. Hyunjin, ever dramatic, put a hand over his heart and muttered, “Baby, you scared Mama half to death!”

Minho giggled. Getting into a running stance, he said, “Minnie twy!” 

“No!” screeched Seungmin, but before he could get far, Jeongin had grabbed him by the waist and slung him over his shoulder. 

As Minho and Chris giggled, completely unaware of the heart attacks they had given their caregivers, Jeongin let out a sigh. “How about Felix and I start making breakfast?”

“Bwekkie!” Minho cheered, gently kicking his legs from his position over Jeongin’s shoulder.

Jeongin gently poked his little kitten’s side, earning another giggle from the little. “And you, little kitty, will be watching cartoons with Chrissie while Dada and Mummy make brekkie.”

This was how the polycule ended up downstairs in the living room while Jeongin and Felix made breakfast. Minho’s eyes glimmered upon seeing the two bags brimming with candy, and he turned around to give Jisung big, pleading eyes. “Papa, can Minnie and Chwissie wook at candy, pwease? We won’t eat any of it! Pwomise!”

“Jisung Han! Don’t you dare!” Felix shouted.

The caregiver in question let out a sigh and turned his focus back to the littles, prepared to say “no,” when he saw the puppy dog eyes Chris and Minho were giving him. “P’ease, Papa?” Chris asked.

Jisung rushed to grab the bags without another word.

Hyunjin frowned as the younger caregiver handed the candy bags to the littles. “Jisung Han, you have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair.”

“I don’t see you stopping me, fellow eclair,” Jisung retorted. A proud smirk was on his face as he sat down between Hyunjin and Changbin on the couch.

Hyunjin huffed. “Well, at least I  _ thought _ about it.” Crossing his arms, he turned to Minho and Chris. “Boys,” he said, “if I see that candy anywhere near your mouths, it’s corner time.”

“Otay, Mama!” Chris said, dumping his bag onto the floor. 

Minho whined, “Mama, we know!”

“No attitudes, either. That’ll get you corner time, too,” Hyunjin said, raising a brow in warning. Minho was silent as he emptied his candy pile next to Chris’s.

Once both littles had dumped their piles and spread them out, they began sorting; chocolate - in sub-categories of brand - together, chewy candy together, fruit-flavored candy (once again broken down by brand) together, etcetera.

Minho made the best poker face he could given he was regressed. (Changbin snorted and Minho glared at him.) “Otay, Chwissie,” he said, hand under his chin and eyes narrowed. “I give you… one Twix, den chu give me one Snickews.”

“Minnie suwe?” Chris said.

“Mhm!” Minho held out his Twix and opened his other palm for a Snickers from Chris’s bag. “Twix is bettew dan Snickews, Chwissie, i’s a bawgain!”

Seungmin almost spit out his coffee, then nearly inhaled it. Coughing, he said, “That’s a big word, Minnie, where’d you learn that?” He muttered his thanks as Changbin smacked him on the back.

“Papa!” Minho said cheerfully. Jisung went red as the others turned to him. “We wewe shopping, an’ he got Wucky Chawms instead of Cheewios cus dey wewe a bawgain!”

Minho went back to trading with Chris and remained blissfully unaware of Felix, spitting and snarling, stomping into the room to grab Jisung by the collar and hiss his opinion of him buying sugary cereal, which he would’ve preferred to scream. Hyunjin snickered as he watched Jisung’s soul leave his body. 

However, the caregivers had their focus quickly brought back to their babies as Minho said, “Chwissie, I give you one gummy fow youw Kit-Kat.”

While the trade itself didn’t sound too bad, what caught the caregivers’ attention was that Chris’s Kit-Kat was a king-sized bar, while Minho’s gummy was a small pack of fruit snacks. Minho was trying to trick his brother, and it didn’t sit well on anyone’s conscience.

“Minho,” Changbin snapped as Chris held out his Kit-Kat, “just  _ what _ exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Minho snatched the Kit-Kat, shoving it in his pile of similar candies, and tossed the gummies into Chris’s lap. “Twading, Bubba,” he said innocently.

“That’s not a fair trade, kitty,” Changbin stated. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the two littles. “If you want Chrissie’s Kit-Kat, then you should give him something big too.”

“But Chwissie took the gummies,” Minho argued, giving the caregiver puppy-dog eyes. 

Seungmin cocked an eyebrow. “I’m pretty certain I saw you take the Kit-Kat and toss the gummies onto Chrissie.”

“Kitty, it’s not nice to trick Chrissie like that,” Changbin chided. “Especially since he’s so little and trusts you so, so much.” Minho let out what sounded like a cross between a whine and whimper, the guilt clearly hitting him. Changbin gave the frowning little a small smile. “Now, if you want Chrissie’s Kit-Kat, do you have something just as big to trade? That way things can be fair.”

Minho looked over his pile of candy before grabbing a king-sized Hershey bar. “Chwissie can have this!” He placed the bar down in the pile of chocolate by Chris. “An’ Chwissie can keep the gummies! I didn’ wan’ them anyway. They icky!”

“Well, that’s really sweet of you, baby,” Seungmin praised.

As Changbin ruffled his hair affectionately, Minho let out a content humming sound that was only a step away from a purr.

Under the close watch of the caregivers, Minho and Chris went back to their trading until they were both satisfied and exhausted. Felix and Changbin fed them a healthy lunch to compensate for the candy they’d surely have later, then plopped them in the living room to wind down with a quick cartoon.

Minho’s eyes softly fluttered closed and his chin fell to his collarbone. He quickly nodded himself awake again.

Chris slumped against Minho. When he yawned, his pacifier fell from his mouth. His lip wobbled for a moment, but Hyunjin was quick to swoop in, pop his paci back in, and coo, “Aw, looks like someone needs a nap, hm?” Chris nodded with a pout.

Jisung squatted next to Minho and rested a hand on his cheek. “Are you sleepy, too, little kitty?”

“No, ‘m not—!” Minho yawned loudly, tears coming to his eyes. He admitted, “Otay, maybe ‘m a  _ lil _ bit s’eepy.”

“Come on, babies,” urged Jeongin, patting each little gently on the back, “it’s nap time anyway.” With some light complaints from Minho, the two littles allowed themselves to be carried away to the nursery by Jeongin and Changbin.

The group dispersed to do what they needed once their babies were put down for their nap. Hyunjin and Felix needed to start prepping choreography for the classes they would be teaching that week while Jeongin, Seungmin, and Changbin wanted to start taking down the decorations. This left Jisung all alone in the living room.

Once the caregiver realized the position he was in, an idea crossed his mind. Minho and Chris both had so much candy. Surely they wouldn’t notice if he stole a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup from one of their bags, right? Glancing around on all sides to make sure the other caregivers weren’t watching, he swiped the candy from one of their piles and shoved it in the pocket of his sweater.

“Jisung!”

Jisung jumped, spinning around with a pale face.

“Can you find the stepladder? We have a ton of decorations that are way too high to reach,” said Seungmin.

Jisung let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah. Sure,” he said, somehow out of breath. “It’s probably in the garage somewhere, let me dig it out for Changbin hyung.”

Seungmin snorted. “You say that like you’re not short too.”

“Yah! You only have nine measly centimeters on me!” Jisung retorted as he and Seungmin left the kitchen to go to the garage. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Yes, Jisung.  _ Only  _ nine centimeters. You’re right, I’m not  _ that _ much taller than you.” He chuckled under his breath.

During a small break in taking down the decorations, Jisung snuck away to eat the candy, a small feeling of triumph. For a moment, Jisung thought he had gotten away with it.

So of course, it was just his luck that as soon as Changbin roused Minho from his nap he insisted on checking his candy to make sure it was untouched. This presented Jisung with two courses of action: he could let Minho publicly look through the candy and reveal what he had done right away, or he could take Minho with him to the store and have him check it in the car. Because Jisung feared Felix and Hyunjin’s mama bear wrath, he decided to go with option two. 

As Minho dug through his candy bag in the backseat of the car, Jisung was trying to keep himself calm. Then it happened. Minho said, “Papa, ‘m missing a Weese’s.”

Jisung drew in a sharp breath before sighing. His shoulders slumped as he pulled into a parking spot. “Yeah, kitty, um… Papa might have… eaten it.” 

The car was eerily silent for a moment as Minho took his words in. “Minnie, kitty? You alright?” Jisung asked. He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked back at the little.

“Papa eat Minnie’s Weese’s?” Minho asked. Both his voice and eyes were watery as the little teared up. “Why would Papa do that?”

As he imagined the furious looks Felix and Hyunjin would have if he brought Minho home with tear-stained cheeks, Jisung saw his life flash before his eyes.

“Oh, kitty, don’t cry! Don’t cry!” Jisung said desperately. “That’s… That’s why Papa brought you to the store!”

Minho sniffled as he wiped at his eyes. “Weally?”

“Y-Yeah, Papa felt so bad that he decided to get you two Reese’s to make up for it!” Jisung fibbed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Minho’s eyes lit up. “Two Weese’s?”

“Yep!” Jisung confirmed. “Just make certain to not tell Mummy and Mama.”

“Otay, Papa!” Minho shouted, the sadness he once had completely gone. He let out a small gasp. “Chwissie should get a Weese’s too! He might get sad!”

Jisung cracked a smile. “That sounds like a really nice plan, Minnie. Now, let’s go get some groceries.”

By some stroke of luck, Jisung managed to sneak Minho’s and Chris’s new candy past his boyfriends and slip them into their Halloween bags when they got home. It wouldn’t be until Christmas Eve that Minho let that secret slip, but that’s a story for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - this was my first time collabing with someone on a fic, and it was a really fun experience that I think I’ll have to do again ;)  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, we’d appreciate comments and kudos! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> We’re on tumblr! Find us at mamashine and fandomingchild.


End file.
